Replaced and Moving On
by LinaNamiStar
Summary: Ally has been left behind by her three best friends, Austin, Trish, and Dez. It has been five years since they left her, and she has moved on to find three new best friends of her own. At first, her three new best friends were just a replacement, but she moved on and loved them for who they are. What happens when the old trio returns? Will be out of character
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Just a thought of a story that went in my mind, I won't be updating frequently so I will be updating once in a while. **Disclaimer**: I do not own Austin and Ally and any of the original characters of it. I do own my own characters.

Chapter One

Five years had passed since they left her behind. Three years ago she lost contact with them. The long distance friendship had been too much for them, and so they stopped contact with her altogether. In their eyes, she was just the shadow of their past. It hurt her deeply for a month those three years ago, but she found out she could no longer engulf herself in sadness and abandonment. This very person who is abandoned by her friends is Ally Dawson. The ones that left her are Austin Moon, Trish de la Rosa, and Dez. Austin Moon became famous like he wanted with Trish as his manager and Dez making his music videos. The one who replaced her as Austin Moon's songwriter and support is Cassidy. Yes, the one who Austin Moon asked out once in their teen years but had to leave with her band because of a record deal.

Ally had once been jealous of the news when Austin told her about it, but she stayed strong, thinking it was temporary until they kicked her out of their lives three years ago. She didn't truly disliked Cassidy. She was a nice girl and beautiful as well. Someone like her was perfect for someone like Austin Moon. She couldn't help but giggle at the memory of him taking the job at Melody Diner and singing to Cassidy as a way to ask her out. The memory of the chaos from trying to make the music for said song made Ally smile. Ally shook her head at the thought. It was just a memory, and it no longer pained her. She had her life, and she was moving on.

She went to MUNY for four years and got her Bachelor of Music degree and went back to Miami to help out her father at Sonic Boom. Yes, the place is still there. And ever since Austin Moon became widely recognized, tourists would come to see his hot spots in Miami. Her father had been too busy ever since Ally went to MUNY and rarely ever got the chance to go to conventions. Even with the booming business, he only hired one person. His name is Eddie Kyles, a guy who just graduated from high school. He needed the money, and Lester Dawson hired him because he liked music and he treats the instruments with care.

Ever since Ally got back to Miami last year, she had a long list of students who wanted her to teach them how to play a musical instrument. The students consisted of old and new customers like a boy named Nelson. Though he had grown, the boy hasn't changed. He had the same quirks like his famous line, "Oh narts!" There was also Jimmy Starr's son. He came back to be taught by Ally as well.

Things were getting better for Ally when she met her friends: Alton Sky, Dan Barrons, and Trina Rose that year.

Alton reminded Ally of Austin. He had blonde hair that flops in just the right way. He has a love for music, and he is fun just like Austin. The difference is he has sea green eyes unlike Austin's chocolate brown eyes. She is also his songwriting partner. Unlike Austin, Alton shared part of his own work with Ally. He was good with the melodies and notes but he wasn't good with the words that goes with it.

Dan is Alton's best friend. He reminds her of Dez. He is always quirky and crazy at times, but he is quite a sage when need be. He is also into filmmaking. The difference between Dan and Dez is that Dan wears dark clothing and a spiky dog collar. He is the kind that people would call punk rocker. But to Ally, he would always be Dan no matter what.

And of course, Trina Rose is Ally's best gal friend. Trina is like Trish of the group. She's got that spunky attitude that people won't mess with. Though she was no Latino, she could basically roughen a person up if she wants to. Sadly, though, she couldn't stay in a job for too long because she gets into trouble when someone irritates her.

Ally knew she was replacing her old friends with her new friends, but she needed the closure and to fill in the empty spots Austin, Dez, and Trish left behind. She even told Alton, Dan, and Trina that as well. Surprisingly, they seemed fine with it and they had the ultimate friendship. And slowly, Ally found herself no longer needing them as replacements. She loved them for who they are. It was this sudden realization that made her realize she finally moved on.

"Hey Ally," yelled a loud and excited voice.

Ally turned from wiping the counter and smiled when she saw who it was. There stood a tall blonde guy with sea green eyes smiling and waving at her. He ran up to her and hugged her. She squealed from the sudden hug and giggled. He pouted when Ally didn't return the hug. She giggled and shook her head and hugged him in return. He smiled brightly and let go of her.

"Guess what?" Alton asked, his eyes bright with joy.

Ally smiled and said, "What?"

"My video is number one again," he told her the good news, jumping up and down like a child. Ally giggled once again at his excitement.

"Congratulations, Alton," she told him. He smiled from ear to ear, and Ally and Alton soon did their secret handshake only she, Alton, and Dan would know. Trina, on the other hand, found it wasn't her thing.

"Hey, guess what?" A voice yelled and Alton and Ally turned to see Dan walking in. The sound of his chain hitting against his pants trailed with him.

"What Dan?" Alton asked.

"Your music video is number one again," Dan answered. The three cheered and Dan and Alton did their secret handshake.

"Yeah, I know. Alton told me about it," Ally said, giggling. Not two minutes later, she saw Alton and Dan already playing with the music instruments when she warned them not to. They were easily bored, it seems.

"Look, Ally. I can play the harp and play the piano," Alton said excitedly. His feet played the piano while he played the harp with his hands. Ally made a face to see his bare toes touching the piano keys.

"Ew. Don't do that," she scolded him slapping his leg lightly for him to get his feet off. He stopped and pouted.

"And I was getting to the good part," he whined.

"Yeah, and I was starting to get to gagging part," she retorted. She started cleaning the piano keys using her cleaning supplies.

Dan already stopped playing the instruments by then and started eating a sandwich while spinning the hula hoop around his waist. Ally was rather surprised at how easy he made that look. Ally couldn't spin the hula hoop around her waist to save her life.

"Good job, Dan, but there's no eating in the shop," Ally told him while wagging her finger.

"Aww, you are no fun at all," Dan whined and let the hula hoop and the sandwich drop to the ground. Ally rolled her eyes, wondering why Dan let go of the sandwich as well. She didn't let it bother her for too long until Dan picked up the sandwich and started licking at it.

"Ew. That's disgusting, Dan!" Ally shouted. Dan shrugged.

"You said don't eat it, so I might as well lick it," Dan answered before he stood in front of the shop's door and gobbled the sandwich up.

Ally looked dismayed and then looked over at Alton for answers as to the reason why Dan is... well, Dan. Just as she looked over at Alton, Alton was already giving the thumbs up at Dan. Ally rolled her eyes and decided to let it be.

Suddenly, Ally heard Dan's shriek and thump. She turned to the door again and saw Trina coming in. Ally knew Trina must have pushed Dan to the floor. She swore Trina and Dan were like Trish and Dez.

"Look who has a job at Burger Kong," Trina said with a proud smile. She wore the signature Burger Kong's burger hat, and she wore the orange and white checkered uniform with black pants while wearing the black apron with Burger Kong's logo on it. Ally's right eyebrow went up questioningly at Trina while she stared at her oddly.

"What happened to working at Eazy Breezy Perfume?" Ally asked. Trina shrugged uncaringly.

"Eh, one of the customers annoyed me. She asked me about these two perfumes she was having a hard time picking, and I gave her a third option because she kept on jabbering at me about the pros and cons of both perfumes. And I told the lady, 'Well, if you can't choose. Choose this.' I handed her the lavender and vanilla one. She kept on telling me she doesn't like lavender, and then started jabbering on about why she doesn't like it. She started pissing me off and I yelled at her to freaking pick one or else I will spray the lavender and vanilla perfume on her. She told on me to the manager and I got fired," Trina explained. Dan was already standing just as she began. Ally stared speechless at her. But knowing her for months, it shouldn't be that surprising to her.

"Oh, um... okay," Ally could only say.

"Lavender smells nice though. There's someone I know that smells like lavender, and she smells great. It's the perfect scent for her," Alton said, grinning happily at Ally. Ally looked at him questioningly but didn't try to ask.

"O-kay, Alton. That was a little creepy," Ally told him. Alton shrugged and put an arm on Ally's right shoulder.

"I know, but I'm the handsome creepy kind," Alton said before showing off his cheesy grin. Ally rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but giggle.

"Yes, Alton. Yes, you are," she replied and gave her own cheesy grin before tapping her finger on his nose.

"Now, as much as we know Alton is the handsome creepy guy," Dan started, "Has anyone seen my pet turtle? I kind of lost Dylan somewhere." Dan stared at the ground, his body leaning down to make an upside down L shape.

Alton looked at him questioningly and said, "You don't have a pet turtle, Dan."

"Yes, I do. I named him Dylan," Dan corrected him. Alton just shook his head at Dan, finding him hopeless. As if knowing what he is thinking, Ally retorted in her mind that he was more helpless than Dan.

She was startled out of her thoughts when the doors suddenly opened to reveal three people wearing big black coats, black sunglasses and a hat. It looked like they were trying to catch some air from running too much when they got inside. When they found their breaths, the three looked up. Ally jumped from the sudden appearance of the three strangers. She looked over at Alton for help, but Alton's eyes seemed to glow with excitement towards them.

"Cool! You guys look like the bad guys in those movies," Alton said, pointing at the three.

"Hey, um... you don't mind if we hid here, do you?" The guy in the middle asked, ignoring what Alton had just said about them.

Ally looked at the guy in the middle with concentration when she heard his voice. It sounded familiar to Ally's ears. It wasn't until several seconds later her eyes widened and her mouth opened agape.

"Au-Austin? Austin Moon?" Ally asked, her voice shaking from calling out his name.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Oh, wow. Thank you for the reviews. I didn't know this story would be so welcomed even though it is only the first chapter. I have to say my writing skills are not up to par, so the story isn't very good as I would like to imagine it. It is hard to write the story in your imagination into words. Oh, and someone reviewed saying it would be better if Ally met the opposite versions of Austin, Dez, and Trish because it would be hard for her to move on if they are similar to the trio. And I have to say, you're right. But remember, Ally wanted to find **replacements** of the trio back then. It may be wrong, but the new trio helped close that gap even if they were used. And again, Ally even told them so but they continued to be friends even under such circumstances. Will show further detail in later chapters of how Ally meets the new trio. Hope you like this recent chapter. I apologize if it didn't peak your interest as I did the first chapter, but I hope you like it just the same, and sorry for the lengthy Author's Note. I was asked what the difference between OC and OOC is. OC if spelled out is "original character" or "own character", meaning a person makes his or her own character and it belongs to him or her. OOC if spelled out is "out-of-character", which I'm sure I don't need to explain. If there are any other questions, I would gladly answer it. And again, updates shall be irregular. I do not know when my next update will be.

Chapter Two

Ally looked astonished for a moment, but she couldn't help but smile to see an _old_ friend again. She was temporarily hurt a bit to see there was no recognition in his eyes of her. She wonders if he forgot her. And if he forgot about her, did Trish and Dez forget her too? To think her childhood friend, Trish, would not remember her made her feel sad. But then again, she was just happy to have the memories of them still in her mind even if they had forgotten.

"Not again," Austin Moon said with a frustrated sigh, "I'm not signing any autographs."

Ally stared at him hard and rolled her eyes. Alton was already by Ally's side and was amazed that Austin Moon came to Sonic Boom. Not only that, Alton was a huge fan of Austin. Who wouldn't? He's one of the most worldwide known rock stars; even Trina had a small crush on the star. Dan, on the other hand, did not take notice of Austin and was in his own world. If he had known, he would be squealing by now.

"Well, I guess five years is too long if you even forgot about your once upon a time songwriter and partner," Ally stated with an uncaring shrug. She did slightly wince when Austin confirmed he did not remember.

"Ally? Ally Dawson?" A female's voice gasped as the girl took off her sunglasses and hat. It revealed a Latino woman with curves. Her hair was long and curly. Ally looked at her for a moment and gasped.

"Trish de la Rosa? So if you and Austin are here, then he must be…" Ally started as she pointed at the other tall figure, "Dez?"

Like Trish, he took off his sunglasses and hat to reveal his red hair and the cute freckles on his face. Ally chuckled and nodded to see her old crew but suddenly remembered someone was missing. She tilted her head to right in confusion, giving an adorable confused look on her.

"Where's Cassidy?" Ally asked. The trio stared at her momentarily but they just shrugged.

"She's still in California," responded Austin while he took off his hat and sunglasses as well. Ally could see his brown eyes clearly now. How much she used to miss them? Now, it truly felt like she met an old friend instead of meeting her best friend. Don't get her wrong. It hurts to see them, and the memories are there. But it doesn't hurt as much anymore. Doesn't kill her like it used to be when she watched Austin on television those few years ago.

"Oh," Ally answered with a nod. She shrugged before saying, "Well, you can hide here for a bit while my friends do their usual thing."

After she said that, there was a sudden loud squeal. Ally trailed her eyes to see Dan being the girly voice. Ally sighed and shook her head. Dan squealed at the most inopportune times, but it was always humorous when he was the one to react slowly.

"Oh my gosh, it's Austin Moon!" Dan yelled while jumping up and down giddily while pointing at Austin.

Ally sighed and shook her head though there was a smile on her lips.

"Dan, it isn't polite to point," Ally told him. Dan stopped and looked at Austin apologetically.

"I'm so sorry, Austin. It's just… you're Austin Moon," he said brightly.

Austin chuckled and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, that's me… Austin Moon," he said apprehensively. It was then Austin turned to Ally. He noticed how Ally looked the same yet didn't at the same time. He did, though, know her personality didn't change. And for some reason, he was happy to know that.

"Well, Alton, let's go. It's time to write our song," Ally said when she looked at her watch, "Oh, Trina, can you watch over the store for me?"

"Aw, Ally, do I have to?" Alton and Trina whined at the same time.

"I want to at least have a chat with _the_ guy," Alton whined.

"And I want my nap time," Trina added.

Ally gave them a stern look and both surrendered. Austin, Trish, and Dez couldn't help but chuckle at that. It reminded them of the old times. Austin would be the one Ally would write songs with and Trish would whine whenever she had to watch over the store for Ally while Dez did his own thing like Ally's friends are currently doing. In that moment, the trio frowned and stared at each replacement of his and her own. Ally had truly replaced them.

Trina sat down on the stool behind the counter and started knitting. That was one thing Trish de la Rosa would never do. Ally and Alton walked hand in hand with each other and went upstairs that used to be Ally's and Austin's practice room. Austin watched with deep sadness to see the girl who he had not seen for five years had found someone to easily take his place. Dez watched Dan when Dan started to make something with toothpicks at the lounge table. Dez looked sad at that. He used to be the one to be creative. They had forgotten what their past selves were like after the fame and the pressure got into their minds. And of course, the old trio remembered what they had done to Ally. They kicked her out because of their own selfish needs. The Ally that would be the one who would voice her opinion and made sure each of them did not stray too far. They lost the puzzle piece that made them who they were and replaced her with Cassidy.

Don't get them wrong. Cassidy is a sweet heart with a good singing voice. She had a talent with writing songs, and she wasn't afraid to take the stage. She wasn't Ally, who has stage fright and couldn't handle the pressure unless her friends are there to back her up. Cassidy could go on her own while Ally would rather have her friends there with her. It didn't mean Ally wasn't independent. After all, she did work at Sonic Boom while doing homework as well as writing Austin's songs. It's just Ally could never leave a friend behind. That's who she is. And truthfully, Cassidy did not watch over them. She allowed them to do what they want to do while Ally would speak out when they were going too far. Cassidy was nice, but Ally was good for them.

And after that practice room door closed behind Ally and Alton, it made the old trio realize they had changed and found something missing in their lives. The missing piece had always been Ally.

Austin and Dez looked at each other solemnly before finding the floor more interesting, but it didn't take long for Austin to stare at the practice room door again. Trish continued to stare at Trina. Trina, knowing someone was looking at her, looked up to see Trish looking at her. Trina looked at her questioningly.

"Your stare is making me feel irritable," Trina said with a jab.

Trish blinked for a moment and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, I just… I used to help Ally," Trish said sadly. Trina nodded.

"I'm guessing that you guys are the group Ally befriended before she met us," Trina said straight to the point. Trish, Dez, and Austin froze at the statement.

"Yeah, we used to be best friends," Austin admitted quietly. Trina shrugged uncaringly.

"She told us beforehand that we were your replacements, but we didn't mind. We couldn't have been us without Ally there helping us be who we want to be. She didn't change us or anything or forced us to be someone. She just let us be us. Who would have known that three different personalities would unite by one person who is just as different? After a few months, she smiled at us one day and told us reassuringly that she loved us for who we are and not as your replacements. We became real best friends after that, and she finally went on with her life like you guys did," Trina explained without an ounce of holding back. It made the old trio even guiltier and they found themselves hurt to realize Ally didn't need them anymore. And really, that part hurts a lot.

"And seeing Ally react normally to you guys, it means she isn't using us at all. She doesn't see us as your shadows anymore," Dan stated while he needed one more toothpick to finish his Eiffel Tower. He carefully placed the top part of the Eiffel Tower. He moved back slowly and stood up, smiling giddily.

"Look Trina! I did it!" Dan said excitedly. Trina rolled her eyes and made her way to the lounge table. Trish and Dez looked at each other for a moment and chuckled knowingly at what was about to happen. They had a feeling Trina would do something to his creation.

Trina looked at Dan's Eiffel Tower and nodded, pretending to be interested.

"Pretty nice, Dan," she told him with a smile. Dan's eyes lighted up at her compliment.

"Thanks, Trina!" He sang happily. Trina rolled her eyes at this, but a mischievous smirk appeared on her face.

"Yeah, but this piece seems to be out of place," Trina stated as her fingers reached to a toothpick. Dan's eyes widened but before he could tell her not to touch it. She pulled out the toothpick and the whole Eiffel Tower fell.

"No! My beautiful Eiffel Tower," Dan cried. Trina smirked proudly at her achievement.

Dez and Trish laughed at this, but they stopped after a moment. A sad smile placed on both their lips before looking at each other. They missed the old times. The fun times. They missed being them.

"Don't you think it's kind of strange that nobody came into the shop yet?" Austin asked after watching the whole ordeal. His eyes no longer stared at the practice room after hearing Dan cry out about his creation being ruined. He looked to Dan and Trina for answers.

Trina and Dan shrugged, but Trina responded anyways.

"It's on 'Closed', that's why."

Austin nodded and started staring at the practice room again.

"How long do they take? Ally and that guy, I mean," Austin asked.

Dan shrugged and stated, "_That guy_ is Alton, and it depend if they get things done. If they stay focus, an hour. If they aren't, they take hours until the customers come."

"Oh," Austin responded quietly. There was a sad glint that seemed to appear in Austin's expression. At his reaction, Dez and Trish looked at each other worriedly.

"Um... you guys don't seem as excited as before about Austin," Dez piped up, changing the subject.

Dan and Trina once again shrugged. They seemed calm and lay back as if Austin, Dez, and Trish were just like any other person in the crowd. In a way, the trio was relieved at that.

"We aren't crazed fans and all. Just thought it was exciting to see a celebrity and when our excitement dies down, we just mellow out unless Alton's on stage and stuff or when Ally is one step closer in getting over her stage fright. We always celebrate when she gets over an obstacle," Dan answered happily at the thought of the yummy chocolate cake they had last celebration.

"Oh," the trio stated simply though they felt a boulder had flattened their insides. In their minds, they couldn't help but think these thoughts. They were supposed to help Ally overcome her stage fright. They were supposed to be the ones celebrating for every obstacle she overcame. But they weren't and it hurts. Bad. To know they won't share those moments with Ally. Their Ally.

It hurt Austin the most because he's the one who kicked Ally out. Because he's the one that turned away from her. Because he's the one that replaced her. And now that he thought about it, he caused all of the change. Trish lost weight due to the pressure of the society and lost her spunk as well because it set people off. Dez lost his quirkiness because everybody found him annoying if he made a strange comment or did strange things. Austin changed the most. His positive attitude had deteriorated after he had bad publicity from the fake scandals written in the magazines. His excitement on stage dulled due the pressure of fans and critics. He didn't feel like Austin Moon anymore. All because Ally wasn't there. Ally wasn't there to hold them back up again. She wasn't there to cheer them up. She wasn't there to make sure each of her friends was okay. Most of all, Ally wasn't there when they needed her the most.

If Austin had let her stay, she would come visit them when she can and made sure what had happened them wouldn't happen. She always called to see how they are doing and texted when she thought they were asleep or busy. She took pictures of herself rooting for them when she couldn't be there to see Austin on stage. She managed over and over again to help them in every way she could.

But because of their stressed out lives, they ignored her texts, pictures, calls, e-mails, and even ignored her when she did come to visit and to be there for them. They found her annoying and pissed when she tried to get through to them. And when they didn't listen, she stayed firm and said what was on her mind. And she was right. The pressure was too much for them. They were changing. But they in turn, hurt her in so many different ways. All, in which, Austin wished to take back. Hell, even Trish and Dez had said some hateful things that they wished never escaped their lips. They lost her; and in turn, they lost themselves.

"So why did you kick Ally out?" Trina asked, hitting below the belt with the question. The trio stayed quiet and looked away sadly at the question.

"It's not something we'd like to talk about," Trish muttered. Trina shrugged and sat down on the lounge couch.

"We may be like you, but we aren't you," Trina told them, "Sometimes, we see Ally smiling sadly at us, and we know that she thinks of you guys. Even though she has moved on, it doesn't mean her memories of you guys are gone."

The trio looked to her. Guilt seemed to be expressed in each of them.

"Don't you guys feel a little hurt about it? To see us in you guys?" Dez asked.

Dan and Trina looked at each other for a moment and they sighed.

"Sometimes," Dan states, "We're happy she remembered our names. The first month she's been calling us by the wrong names by accident. She always felt guilty though, and she apologized like a gazillion times. I'm sure you know how Ally is."

The trio smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," they answered in unison. In a softer tone, they once again repeated the word.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: This is a boring chapter and it is shorter, so I apologize. Once again, I like to thank all the reviewers for reviewing. This may be the last chapter I will update for this week. I won't be able to update as much for next week and the week after that because of some exams I have to study for. Please be patient if you please. Yes, it is still the same day. Next chapter may be the last of day one of their stay. I shall not guarantee this because I'm writing as I go.

Chapter Three

After Ally and Alton entered the practice room, Ally suddenly thought back to Austin, Dez, and Trish. Her eyes turned slightly sad at their physically worn out bodies. Even if she never seen them for five years, she still noticed something was wrong with them. Now that she thought about it, why were they in Miami?

"Ally? Ally?" Her name faintly called out, making her come out of her reverie. She turned to see Alton's face close to hers. Ally jumped back in fright as one hand lay on her chest while the other waved at her face as if it would help calm her nerves.

"Alton!" She yelled warningly, "Don't scare me like that."

Alton smiled sheepishly at her before standing tall as well as taking a step back and giving her some space.

"Well, I've been trying to get your attention for a while now. So what's up? What are you thinking about?" Alton asked with slight worry.

Ally sighed before she walked over to the piano bench and sat down. She shrugged her shoulders while trailing her fingers lightly against the piano keys. She felt something warm lay on her shoulder. She looked over at it to see Alton's hand on her shoulder. With another sigh, she looked up at Alton's sea green eyes.

"I'm just worried about Austin, Trish, and Dez. I've never seen them so worn out before. They used to be so lively. And now, they just look like shells of what they once were," she explained. Alton nodded in deep thought.

"So they are the ones that Dan, Trina, and I replaced," he said more in a statement then a question. Ally nodded and looked up at him apologetically.

"I'm still sorry about that though. You know, using you guys like that."

Alton chuckled and shook his head.

"At first, it made us unhappy, but we needed you. You're good for us. And we, you know, just dealt with it. It made us happier that you accepted us in the end as us and not them. And don't forget, you already told us beforehand about us being replacements for them and gave us a choice. We made that choice and that is to stay with you. So stop apologizing, Ally, because you saw us and not them."

"But I can't help to apologize to you all. No matter how many times I apologize, I feel like it isn't enough. You guys have been so patient with me, even though I always call you by the wrong names. And it makes me feel so guilty to ever use you guys like that," Ally said with frustration at herself. Alton saw the distress in her expression and he just hugged her. Hugged her like the world was about to end.

"Don't hurt yourself because of the past. It's the past already, Ally. You didn't call us by Austin, Trish, or Dez. You called us by our names. I'm Dalton; the repeated offender is Trina; and our loopy friend is Dan. You remembered our names. It takes time, Ally, even if it may take forever but it takes time. We all know that," he said in a hushed yet warm tone to her like pacifying a child. Ally closed her eyes and nodded, tears starting to form in her eyes. "There's no need to feel guilt anymore. There's no need to apologize. And most of all, you don't need to make it up to us by hurting herself like this. You've already done enough of that."

"Oh, Alton," Ally replied quietly, "Thank you."

Alton groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Ally," he whined, "At least hug me when you thank me."

Ally sniffled and chuckled at the comment.

"Way to ruin the moment, Alton," Ally said before returning his hug. Alton smiled brightly and proudly at her.

"That's my Ally!" Alton stated energetically. Ally pulled away from him and shook her head at him.

"Now, let's get to the song, shall we?" Ally said, returning back to her normal self. Alton nodded in agreement.

"Let the song writing commence!"

The five people waited for an hour and a half before someone came into Sonic Boom. He was tall, dark, and handsome lad. He looked around and his eyebrow lifted upwards at the three strangers wearing black coats. It was then he noticed Austin Moon. He was shocked for a moment then he looked to Dan and Trina for answers, who already busied themselves.

"Uh… what's going on?" The stranger asked. The trio stood up while Trina and Dan looked up at him.

"Sorry, Sonic Boom is closed," stated Trish. The stranger once again gave a confused look.

"Um… I saw the sign, and I work here. Why is Austin Moon here and who are you two?" The guy pointed at Dez and Trish.

"Oh, I'm Austin's manager, Trish," Trish greeted him and gave him a firm handshake. The guy nodded silently, still deciphering what is going on.

"And I'm the video director for Austin Moon's music videos," stated Dez and gave him a handshake as well.

Still confused, the guy replied, "Okay?"

He turned to familiar faces and looked at them for answers. Dan was too focused on his artwork and the guy didn't want to try to get an answer from Trina, who scares him a lot. Both were preoccupied that the guy couldn't get any answers. Luckily, the door to the practice room opened to reveal Ally and Alton.

"Hey, Ally!" The guy yelled in greeting and waving at her. Ally looked down to see the guy and smiled.

"Oh, hey Eddie. You're thirty minutes early," Ally said. The one called, Eddie, nodded.

"Yeah, my class ended early, so I decided to take over and put things order and stuff before I open. And one question, why is there a famous rock star here and two other strangers?" Eddie said, getting to the point before he started making his way to the unsturdy violin rack. He made sure to look over the violins if any damage was done from yesterday when Ally tried to pull one out, which then made a chain reaction for it all to fall down. Even if Ally had changed a bit, she was still quite clumsy.

"Oh, they're hiding here for a bit. And the two other strangers are Trish and Dez," she explained. Ally noticed how Eddie didn't seem at all fazed to see Austin Moon. Thinking back, Ally had never seen him at all interested in the current musicians, singers, celebrities, etc. In a way, Eddie seemed more into the instruments than people. She recalled once that Eddie once wished to create his own violin with his own hands.

"I see. Well, I'm going to go in the back and check up the stock. And Ally," Eddie started. Ally had her attention on him now, waiting for him to continue. Eddie sighed for a moment and continued, "Please, whatever you do, do not touch this violin rack." He then briskly walked into the stock room, where he called it his haven. The place where most of the good instruments are.

Ally's cheeks reddened in embarrasment after the many accidents she had with that evil rack. Chuckles and giggles were made at the comment, which made Ally puff her cheeks at her friends and her ex-friends. Alton comforted her with his arm around her and gave her a light squeeze. Austin stopped laughing immediately and frowned. There was a glint in his eyes in which nobody noticed. He couldn't seem to look away to Alton's hand squeezing at her arm. He then trailed to Ally's face who rolled her eyes at the attempt of Alton's comfort.

"C'mon Ally, you do have to admit that it doesn't like you. Slight touch and bam! They all fall down," Trina piped up. Ally sighed and shaked her head.

"What is this? Everyone Goes Against Ally Day?" Ally questioned.

"Nope. You're still cool in our books even if you are kind of clumsy," Alton stated with a sheepish smile.

"Alton, you'll be the death of me," Ally said with a sigh.

"Nah, I'll save you before anything happens to you. I know how to do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation now. So if you need me, call me," Alton told her confidently before giving her one last light squeeze before letting her go. Ally giggled and nodded.

"Thanks, Alton. I can always depend on you to save me," Ally told him. Austin couldn't help but have this boiling feeling inside him. She used to depend on him. Not this... guy. This guy who took his place. Austin couldn't even remember his name. What was it? Alfred? Alvin? Well, whatever his name is, Austin didn't like him. Not at all.

"Oh, how about we go out? And Austin, you can tell me about the life of a rock star?" Alton said eagerly. Austin, Dez, and Trish looked among each other and found themselves a little reluctant. Ally noticed this and spoke up for them.

"Alton, I think it's a bad idea."

Alton looked over at Ally confused. His sea green eyes boring into her brown ones with his brow lifting upwards while his head tilted slightly. If anything, he looked like a confused little child awaiting for an answer to a problem.

"Why not?" Alton asked. Ally heaved a sigh. She's been doing that a lot today.

"Well, for one, I think Austin is hiding so he could get away from being chased around by fans. Two, where would we go without anyone noticing Austin? Three, how would we get him out of here safely without him getting pounced by crazed fans?" Ally pointed out. Silence filled the room right then. After a few minutes, Trina and Dan had an idea.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Dan said, raising his hand like he was in elementary school.

Ally looked at him for a moment and knew one of his ideas were too farfetched.

"Um... let's hear it, Dan," said Ally hesitantly, even though his ideas won't work. And her being her, she wanted to be nice by hearing him out.

"Let's go to Alaska," Dan answered with confidence. A few chuckles erupted from Dez.

"I thought of that too. Man, you're good," Dez complimented. Dan smiled brightly at his idea being agreed to. Too bad, they were shot down by Trish hitting Dez behind his head while Trina did the same to Dan.

"Freckled face/Spiky, that's the lamest thing I've ever heard," Trish and Trina said in unison. The girls looked at each other and smiled.

Both Dan and Dez winced at the pain and rubbed the back of their heads, muttering inchorent words as they did so. In return, both Trish and Trina glared at them. Immediately, Dan and Dez both kept silent.

Ally was rather surprised at the weirdness that just went on, but she couldn't help but smile. She could see the old Dez and Trish coming back even if it was for a moment. Ally then took notice of Austin. He seemed to be staring intently at her. She wondered why, but she didn't try to chance it by asking. She turned away from his gaze and helped with the ideas until Ally's eyes widened with an idea.

"How about we put them in a disguise?

"A disguise?" Trish questioned, "Will that even work?"

"Well, not to be rude, but the people here are a little..." Ally started, trying to think of a proper word to use without being mean.

"Stupid? Blind as a bat? Dumb?" Trina listed which Ally gave a disapproving look at her. She shrugged. "I have more."

"Now that Trina gave us a tidbit of what I meant," Ally said before giving another shot of her disapproving look at her, "I think we can pull it off."

Austin, Dez, and Trish looked among themselves for a moment to contemplate. Within a few minutes, they decided with their expressions.

"Well, let's try. Either way, if the customers start coming in, we would still have a commotion and we can't hide away in this place forever," Austin said. Ally's eyes gleamed which made Austin smile. He missed her genuine smile so much.

"Well, if we are going to do some disguises. I've got a lot of them," Trina stated. Everyone looked at her weirdly. Trina rolled her eyes. "What? I make disguises as a hobby."

"I'm not going to ask," Ally stated, dropping the subject of what Trina does with those disguises. It was then Ally had a memory of Tilly Thompson. She shivered at the mere thought of her. Who would have thought one song in elementary school could cause a deep hatred in a girl for so long?

"Reminds me of Tilly Thompson when we talk about disguises," Austin whispered to Ally as if reading Ally's mind, "What happened to her anyways?"

Ally shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know, but I heard a rumor she went to a mental institute. Not sure if it's true or not," Ally answered.

Austin then suddenly had a thought and chuckled lightly. Ally looked at him and gave him a confused expression. Austin smiled at her, though he wished to hold her as he did so. He missed hugging her, but he felt like he shouldn't for what he had done to her. And of course, Ally wasn't his best friend anymore.

"Remember I sang the Butterfly song for you?" Austin asked. Ally smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you didn't care what Tilly would do and saved me instead," she said with a nostalgic look in her expression.

"Yeah," he answered quietly. It hit him hard that he would not be able to be her knight-in-shining armor anymore, and she wouldn't be his princess to save. Another nostalgic memory played in his mind as he remembered Ally wearing his crown and pretended to be a princess. Funny, at that time, he didn't like that crown. Now, he wished he could have kept it.

"Are you okay, Austin?" Ally asked worriedly. Austin awoke from memory lane to see Ally staring at him.

He nodded quickly.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking," he stated.

Ally giggled.

"I hope it isn't about pancakes, cheerleaders, or LeBron James," Ally joked. Austin smiled at how she remembered a few of his favorites.

"No, it's something much more better," Austin said truthfully. Ally continued to stare at him oddly, but he smiled at her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alton said behind them, scaring the two. The two jumped from the scare but looked at him. Alton was staring back and forth at them with an interested look.

Ally and Austin looked at each other with a knowing smile.

"Nothing," they both sang. Alton crossed his arms and frowned.

"Gosh, secret much," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Sorry if it's so short. I got sick and all that good stuff. I actually wanted to update this next week, but I thought you all would like it this week. Do you guys like this chapter? As for the question from **YourWeirdILikeYou**, it's supposed to be a creepy. Lol. But yes, I will put some differences. After all, there can't be two of the same people in the world (maybe some twins).

Chapter Four

Trina did a pretty good job at dressing Austin, Dez, and Trish up in their disguises as well as having colored eye contacts prepared for Austin. Austin had to dress up in a black sleeveless tee and black jeans with a white belt, but he had adorned a brunette wig with sky blue contacts for his eyes. Dez had to hide his ginger hair and wore a dirty blonde wig with a beanie to go with it and had to tone down his colored clothes and wore a dark purple and black striped hoodie over his T-shirt. And of course, the sleeves of the jacket were rolled up. Lastly, Trish had the least change because she is a Latino, and Trina didn't have time to highlight it. Instead, she straightened Trish's hair and gave her an innocent yellow Sunday strapless dress. It was scary how Trish could pull off the innocent and cute look, though she is second to Ally. Looking at them now, they would seem unrecognizable, which made the mission successful. Who knew small changes can make a whole entire different person?

"Lookin' pretty good," Ally complimented. Trina, Dan, and Alton nodded in agreement.

"You guys don't look like yourselves," Trina stated before examining with much concentration. "Not too shabby with my work. Unless, you guys want to do a more daring disguise such as a baby or an old man then my skills will surely shine then."

Austin immediately piped up, "Uh... this is good. No complaints here. Right, guys?"

Austin turned to Trish and Dez for support and they immediately nodded in perfect synchronization.

Trina sighed and shrugged.

"Party pooper," Trina mumbled and stood next to Dan. Dan looked over at Trina with a proud smile to her. When she felt him staring, she looked up at Dan to see him look away, a light embarrassed look came upon his face that Trina did not get to see.

"So... uh, where should we go?" Austin asked, finding himself trying to get used to the feel of his new look and the contacts were a little uncomfortable.

"Hm... what about Melody Diner?" Ally recommended. Austin's expression hardened at the thought. Ally was surprised at how unhappy Austin looked, but she tried not to pry for she knew it was no longer her place to do so. Instead, she looked over to Trish and Dez for answers, and she saw the apprehension on their faces. If it looked that bad, Ally knew something must have happened. But for now, she didn't want to spoil the day for them.

"I don't think I'm up for Melody Diner. Wh- what about Minis?" Trish said, stuttering a little. Ally definitely knew something was up when she saw her eyes move to and fro in nervousness as well as her stuttering. Ally looked over at Austin again. But instead of a hardened look, he was staring intently at Ally. Just as she saw him, Austin looked away with his hands in his pockets. His feet rocking back and forth in restlessness.

"So what do you think, Ally? Is Minis good?" Alton asked, getting Ally's attention. She looked over to her blonde friend with a smile and nodded.

"Minis doesn't sound bad. I still don't understand why their meals are the same price as those regular sized meals," Ally said, "I know it's popular because how small the sizes are and people find it cute. But really?"

Everyone sighed at her.

"Ally, Ally, Ally. You just don't understand the bigger picture," Dez said, forming back to the once ginger friend she knew way back when. Dez's brotherly smile had returned to Ally. Ally smiled brilliantly to see her 'best freckled friend' come back momentarily. But of course, she had a look of puzzlement after his statement.

"And that would be?" Ally asked.

Dan sighed and shook his head.

"Do we need to spell it out for you?" Dan asked. Going over to her and started bending his knees to meet Ally's. Ally rolled her eyes at this. It was as if Dan was trying to speak to a child, which made it ironic. He's much more of a child than she is.

"Explaining would be fine, Dan," she said with an irritated tone though they all knew she was holding it back because Ally was nice that way.

"Yes, those mini sodas and mini fries are cute. But what makes it so popular is because it makes people want more. Hence, making Minis so awesome," Dez stated before high fiving Dan, Austin, and Alton.

Ally rolled her eyes and muttered, "Yeah, and the more money you have to take out of your pocket. Money doesn't grow on trees, you know. Well, technically they do. But then again, it's just a saying and wasn't supposed to be taken literally. Wait. Why am I even having this conversation with myself?"

"What was that, Ally?" Alton asked from behind her as he laid his arms lazily on her shoulders. Ally grunted with his heavy body on top of her. She sometimes wonder why Austin and Alton liked to use her as an arm rest when they know she's weak to carry their weight.

"Nothing," Ally piped up while shaking her head, "nothing."

"If you say so," Alton sang.

Austin was once again unhappy to see the close proximity of the two. He didn't know what to do with this feeling. It was driving him insane and it hasn't been a whole day yet. He wanted to go back to being Ally's partner. He wanted her to be his song writer again. At least with Ally, she asked him if he had any input with the way he wanted his song and forced him to write the song together with her even if he wasn't able to help much. When it came to Cassidy, she would ask what kind of song he wanted and she would just write it without him while he could do whatever he wanted when the song is being written. During those times, it got boring because there's nothing to do when he already done what he wanted from the day before.

"Well, since we have a destination, we can go now," Ally said, taking notice Eddie was ready to open Sonic Boom.

"Finally!" Everyone shouted excitedly.

Everyone other than Austin and Ally rushed out of the shop to go to Minis. Ally smiled when she noticed how her friends and old friends are chatting with each other. Ally looked to her right side to see Austin walking her pace. She was confused as to why but said nothing of it.

"Thanks for hiding us, Ally," Austin told her. Ally looked up at him and smiled warmly at him.

"It's nothing to thank me for. I guess it's a way for me to pay you back for all the things you've done for me," Ally said, returning her gaze back to the rest of her friends. Austin looked over at her and smiled sadly.

"I would have done anything for you," he whispered quietly for only him to hear. Ally slightly heard him but could not decipher what he had said. She looked up at him.

"What? Did you say something?" Ally asked. Austin shook his head.

"Oh, I'm just muttering to myself," Austin answered. Ally giggled and started nudging him playfully. Austin was rather surprised she did that, but he truly gave out a happy smile and nudged her playfully in return. Oh, how he missed doing that with her even if it is a small gesture.

"Aww, look at the two lovebirds," Dan cooed happily. Austin froze and looked over to Dan but he sighed in relief when Dan was literally talking about two lovebirds in a cage that a woman was carrying. Austin and Ally looked at each other for a moment before they started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alton asked as he walked up to Austin and Ally before settling himself beside Ally's other side.

"Oh, we are just fooling around," Austin answered with Ally nodding her head it was true.

Alton smiled before giving Ally a one-sided hug. Austin clenched his hand into a fist at Alton's closeness to Ally again. He saw that Ally smiled at Alton and then to Austin, who instantly changed his expression. Austin returned her smile with a small smile of his own though there was a sadness to it that Ally did not seem to pick up. For once, he wished she would see through his facade like all the other times she has. But unknown to him, he was wrong and Ally did see through him. But instead of confronting him, she kept to herself because she felt like she had no right to pry. She had hoped when he was ready, he would tell someone even if it wasn't her.

Just as they continued to walk, Austin thought about some things and finally made a conclusion. He wanted Ally back in his life. He wanted to go back to the days when he felt alive. He will be fighting for Ally, and he will try his very best to get back his adorable and quirky Ally back to him. For now, he needed a plan. And who better to turn to than the devious Trish? He couldn't contain his smile at the thought and so let it loose on his face.

"The plan is working," Ally said, releasing Austin from his brilliant mind. Austin looked over at her oddly.

"What plan?" Austin asked.

"Nobody knows who you are," Ally said with a bright smile that made it hard for Austin not to hug her, but he held it in. In due time, he was going to get Ally back and he would be able to hug her as much as he wanted.

"Trina did a good job, huh?" Dan asked, smiling proudly as if he was the one who who made the disguises. Trina rolled her eyes and looked at him disgusted.

"Of course, I did. You'd think I wouldn't?" Trina asked, her brows scrunched together in irritation. Dan shook his head immediately, trying his best not to get on her bad side.

"No, of course not. You're brilliant!" Dan said hurriedly. He was being truthful but it sounded so rushed that it sounded like it was forced. Trina, of course, did not like the way he made it sound.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Wow, thank you again for the reviews and kind messages. I'm so surprised people like this story a great deal. I wasn't really going for romance in this fic, but I'm thinking about it. I'm not good with romance, so it's up to you guys to decide if I should. Anyways, I'm writing as I go. And again, this chapter is short, but I thought I should end it there. What do you guys think? Is my story too boring? As stated before, updates will be irregular. I do not know when I will update next time due to my busy schedule as well as writing out a chapter.

Chapter Five

Austin looks up at the ceiling in his luxurious hotel suite while he lies on his bed. Nothing seems to taunt him other than the memories of his fights with Ally before he kicked her out of his life. At that time, magazines made rumors about him. Bad rumors. He started losing fans because of it. And in his anger, he lashed out Ally who tried to get to him. The reflection of that moment changed him forever.

_Ally looked over at Austin sadly. She had gotten a call from Jimmy Starr, asking her for help to clean up Austin's act. Being the best friend she is, she took the nearest flight to Georgia. When she got there, she was taken to the hotel Austin was staying at and gave her the spare key to his room, Ally couldn't believe what she saw. Austin was laying on his couch with disheveled hair and his clothes scrunched up as if he wore it for days. She frowned and shook her head in disappointment at the sight of the empty alcoholic bottles on top of the small table near the couch he was sleeping on. Her eyes trailed to see clothes strewn everywhere with other things, such as leftover food, crumpled paper, and more empty alcoholic beverages._

_She looked over at Austin again, who was still asleep. She sighed and made her way to the other rooms and found the same mess as earlier. She frowned once again. And her being Ally, she started cleaning up the mess quietly. As soon as she was done with cleaning, she placed two pills and a glass of water on the small table near where Austin was asleep. Noticing he wouldn't wake up anytime soon, she started making breakfast for Austin. And of course, she was going to make her famous pancakes for him._

_The scent of food hit Austin's nose, waking him up from his slumber. He opened his eyes slowly before blinking rapidly to clear the daze from his eyes. The moment he turned his head was the moment he felt a painful throb in his brain due to the alcohol. He groaned and laid a hand on his head as if it would help lower the throbbing. He tried opening his eyes again to see the pills and a glass of water on the table. By that time, Ally entered the room and smiled to see Austin awake._

_"Morning, Austin," Ally greeted. Austin looked up to see Ally. He was rather surprised and confused to see her but the aching in his head took away all of his thoughts._

_He reached to the pills slowly until he couldn't reach anymore. Ally sighed at seeing how Austin made it harder than it seems. She walked over and picked up the pills and handed it to him. He stared at the pills for a moment and then looked over at Ally. She was already holding up the glass of water for him._

_"Thanks," he said quietly before popping the pills into his mouth and took the glass of water that Ally handed to him. After he drank half of the water, he held out for Ally to take. Ally rolled her eyes and took it before setting it down on the small table again._

_"Why are you here, Ally?" Austin asked, his tone thoughtful._

_"Jimmy Starr called me and asked me to take care of you. I took the first flight to Georgia and found you sleeping and the mess I saw," Ally explained, "By the way, I cleaned the place for you."_

_"Jimmy asked for you to come?" His tone sounded unhappy. Ally nodded. He frowned and looked away, somewhat feeling annoyed._

_"Austin, what happened?" Ally asked. Austin looked at her for a moment before looking away again, his hand clutched into a fist. He knew what she meant. She was asking about where the Austin she knew went. And truthfully, the old Austin left him right when Ally wasn't there with him._

_"You would know if you stayed with me," Austin said bitterly. Ally sighed and shook her head._

_"You know I can't. I have other obligations. You know I had to work for my dad before I went to M.U.N.Y. for my degree," Ally told him sadly. Austin's face scrunched in irritation. Ally could see his fist was shaking with anger. Ally sighed. She had heard Austin's temperment had worsened after the first year of his tour without Ally._

_"Didn't you say your dream was with me? You lied, Ally. You could have gone with me on the tour instead of going to that stupid school," he yelled, wincing at the throbbing pain in his head again._

_Ally looked at him sadly. There were no words that she could say at the painful allegation against her. Yes, she wanted to be by his side, but she had other obligations. He also had Dez and Trish with him. And her going to M.U.N.Y. was for Austin's sake._

_"I went there for your sake. I thought with the education I could grow as a songwriter and write better songs for you. My dream is with you, but it is also my dream to become the best I can be. You've got your dream, Austin. Why can't you be happy with mine?" Ally asked._

_Austin could feel the anger rising within him. He tried his best to hide it, but he couldn't. Not anymore. After those tabloids ruining his image with false rumors, he felt like he was betrayed by everyone. He started feeling angry at everything. Ally wasn't there when he needed her, and all of his bottled feelings started to consume him._

_"Happy? How could I be happy when you were supposed to be by __**my**__ side?" Austin stood up but found himself almost losing his footing. Ally tried to help him, but he swapped her helping hand away. Ally held her hand, surprised of his action and a bit hurt._

_"Austin-" Ally started but Austin cut her off._

_"No, Ally. I am sick and tired of not having my songwriter with me. I want you to choose. You either choose me or M.U.N.Y."_

_Ally gasped and felt herself becoming angry, but she held it back. She knew if she yelled at him, things would get worse. She didn't want to imagine another fight with Austin. The first time hurt her deeply, and she had soon recognized that she would be the one to hold back so that neither she nor Austin would be hurt from it._

_"You know I can't choose. I'm doing this for you, Austin, as well as for me. I've done everything I could to send you the songs on time. I've tried my best to contact you as much as I can. I texted, called, and webcam you when we had time. It hurts me not to be with you too, Austin. You aren't the only one who feels lonely. Trish and Dez are with you while I'm doing this alone. And to add to that, I miss you just as much as you miss me," Ally told him calmly though her insides were not as calm. Emotions were building up in both of them. Ally was too kind-hearted to let herself blow up on Austin because she knew he doesn't deserve it just as much as she doesn't deserve to be yelled at by Austin._

_"You're lying, Ally. Just like the tabloids. You are trying to ruin me, aren't you? You aren't here with me because of me, you are just too afraid that I'd bring you down with me, aren't you? Well, Ally, I don't need you anyways! And remember this, Ally, I am only friends with you because you could write songs. In reality, nobody could tolerate you with your strict rules and your annoying random drabbles. Look at yourself. You still dress like a grandma after all these years and you are boring as hell. Nobody would ever care about or love you!" Austin flared. Ally looked at him in shock and tears started to form in her eyes. It was then Austin realized what he had done, but he just stood there and did nothing._

_Ally started breathing slowly, trying to breathe and hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She shook her head and looked at him calmly again. For some reason, Austin was angry at how calm she looked._

_"I know you don't mean that, Austin. And when you calm down, I will come back and talk to you," Ally said. Austin's emotions were raging again and he came up to her._

_"I don't want to talk! I'm firing you, Ally Dawson. Now, get out of my life! You are useless to me now," Austin stated. Ally stared at him, her eyes closed and looked away from him._

_"When you calm down, I will come back to talk to you," she repeated before she left his suite. Her tears finally fell from her eyes that Austin would not be able to see and in which she did not want him to. Because her being Ally, she did not want to hurt Austin anymore than he already is. Not knowing, this would be the last time she had any contact with him, Trish, and Dez._

They never had that talk. Austin did fire her and hired Cassidy as his songwriter when he saw her at one of his concerts. Cassidy's band had went their seperate ways and Cassidy was pursuing for a solo career. Instead of her original dream, Austin took her in and she wrote songs for him while they duets sometimes.

He regretted his words after she left, but he wasn't man enough to talk to her. It was actually the memory when his whole world started crumbling. Without Ally, his whole world became bleak even when the rumors died down and fans started coming back to him when it was revealed all of the rumors were false. And truthfully, he did forget Ally until he finally saw her again. He felt so dumb to not recognize Ally immediately. He couldn't believe he called her a fan. He should have recognized her, but he didn't. And it killed him even more.

"Ally, I'm sorry," he whispered to the ceiling, "So please, wait for me. Please accept me again."

With that, he closed his eyes and awaited the next morning.

Ally woke up, her whole body aching from yesterday's work. She had to carry a heavy tuba from the stock room to the display table. If that wasn't enough, she had to carry in other heavy boxes that her father seemed to have ordered for the afternoon. She would have asked Eddie for help, but he needed to go home and work on a time-consuming project. She took over the shift, so Eddie would have time to finish his work. She rarely ever had any help from Dan. Alton helped though he tried to always take the box away from her hands instead of just carrying the other boxes to make the process go faster. Every time she picked up a box, he would put the box in his hands down and took the box from her hands. The process was repeated five times until Ally decided not to touch it and allow Alton to do it himself. She couldn't help but smile at how humorous it looked. But of course, there were weird stares made at them, but they didn't care.

After she finished her morning routine, she started making her way to Sonic Boom. It was a Saturday. She usually teaches her students on how to play the instruments on the weekends. She went to Sonic Boom early to get prepared for her first student coming in an hour. As she was preparing, Austin came through the door with Trish and Dez following behind him. She looked up to see the trio and gave them a questioning look.

"Hey, Ally," Austin greeted with a smile with Trish and Dez greeted her after him. Ally continued to look at them with a confused look.

"Um... not to sound rude or anything, but why are you three here?" Ally asked. Austin, Trish, and Dez flinched at her question. They looked amongst themselves and found nervousness in their expressions.

"We- we thought it would be nice to visit you," Trish said quietly. Ally stared for a moment before smiling warmly at them.

"Oh, thanks. I'm glad you guys visited," Ally told them. Dez smiled brightly at her welcoming tone, Trish felt relieved, and Austin is still nervous.

"I want to make a movie!" Dez blurted suddenly.

"Okay...?" Ally stated cautiously with a confused expression. Trish sighed and hit behind Dez's head.

"What's wrong with you?" Trish asked him. Dez rubbed the back of his head and shrugged, but the excitement on his face returned.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I just want to make a movie with everyone including you and your friends, Ally," Dez said. Ally looked unsettled for a moment and shook her head.

"Sorry, Dez, but that's a little sudden, don't you think?" Ally asked, "And anyways, why do you want us to be in it?"

Dez frowned and let out a sigh of disappointment.

"I just- I want to go back doing videos with everyone. The unprofessional ones where we had fun and nothing else mattered except us. I missed those times," Dez explained truthfully. Ally looked at him sadly to see the hurt on his face as well as Trish's glum one. Austin seemed to have a blank expression. They changed so much, and it hurt Ally greatly.

"I see. Well, if Alton, Dan, and Trina wants to, I guess it wouldn't hurt," Ally said, giving in, "But only if they want to."

Dez smiled brightly and ran to hug her tightly. Ally grunted at the sudden bear hug. The pain was excruciating but she smiled because she missed those hugs from them.

Trish smiled at the sight and Austin finally got out of his daze. Austin's eyes gleamed with hope. There was a chance. A chance for the three of them back together again with this movie. He hoped that nobody would ruin it for them, especially those three replacements.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: I don't see Ally holding a grudge for three years of no contact whatsoever with them. Yeah, realistically, she shouldn't forgive them. But to move on with her life, she needed to forgive them. Three years is enough to heal and allow herself to move on with her life. This does not actually mean she would want them back into her life. So far, she is just being Ally. I'm trying not to make Ally or Alton too perfect, but it is so difficult when this is a light story where there isn't much of drama going on. Hope you guys like the update. Oh, and I apologize for the mistakes on the past, present, and future chapters. I've been making mistakes and I'm sorry for that. Sadly, I won't be going back to correct them, so please don't hate me for that. Sorry if the chapter is short. One question: Dez or Dan?

Chapter Six

Ally sighed. Nelson had once again mistakenly walked in with something different than what Ally told him to bring. Instead of a violin, he carried in a mandolin. Even when the child is in middle school, he was still the same. Ally smiled to see he is, but she also hoped he would grow up as a fine young man and hoped no one would take away his never-ending perseverance.

"Um... Nelson, you've got the wrong instrument again. I said a violin not a mandolin lesson," Ally corrected. Nelson looked up at her with his big bright eyes that were shocked at the realization of his misunderstanding.

"Oh, narts!" Nelson yelled sadly while he added movement with his arm and lightly pound his foot on the floor for effect. "I guess I will go back and get the violin then." He said in a more depressed tone. Ally chuckled and shook her head before holding him back when he was about to leave Sonic Boom.

"It's all right, Nelson. We can try the mandolin for today if you want," Ally told him comfortingly. Nelson smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! Thank goodness, I thought I had to go back and return again," he said with a relieved tone. Ally chuckled again and nodded. They soon started with the lesson. Ally was surprised Nelson was good at the mandolin after several attempts. Unlike the instruments he played before, he was getting it much faster than all the other instruments he had learned from.

"Good job, Nelson. You have done better than the last time when I taught you the mandolin," Ally complimented truthfully this time.

"Really?" Nelson asked, his eyes bright and happy with a big smile showing his pearly white teeth.

"Of course, Nelson. I think you have a knack for the mandolin," Ally assured him. Nelson hugged Ally once again before thanking her. After the lesson was done, Nelson bid her goodbye and left. A bright smile never left Nelson's face, which made Ally happier than anything.

By that time, Alton came with Trina and Dan trailing behind them, though Ally noticed Trina and Dan were arguing. All she made out were about platypuses. With this conclusion, she decided not to ask them about it.

"Hey, Ally," Alton greeted happily. Ally smiled and nodded at him.

"Hey, Alton. Why are Trina and Dan with you?" Ally asked. Dan and Trina were still arguing about how platypuses are real or not real. Dan was on the side of not real while Trina stated there was evidence that platypuses are real.

"Nuh uh! How can there be an animal that has a duck-bill while having a tail of a beaver?" Dan argued.

"You dolt! I'm telling you they exist. They have photos of the animal," Trina retorted in return.

"Those photos are so made up," Dan told her.

Ally sighed, wondering how the two had gotten into a topic like that. If she didn't know any better, she had thought the two liked to argue with each other. She found that a little strange, but strange was actually the normal for the four of them.

"Well, I don't even know. I just saw them arguing. When I told them I was going to walk to Sonic Boom, they just followed me while they argued," Alton said with a shrug as if it was normal. Ally sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. There was never a dull moment with the four of them.

"Oh yeah, Dez asked if you guys wanted to be in his video. I told him I would ask you guys and if you guys agree, we would be in the video but only if you guys agree. The video is about how Big Foot fell in love with a human woman and how he asked for the witch to make him human so that he could be with the human woman. And of course, there are some action scenes in there too," Ally explained. Dan and Trina heard her under their argument and stopped to look at her. Trina scowled in disgust.

"Count me out if it's acting," Trina stated, "The only time I act is when I lie."

Dan, on the other hand, had a different reaction to the news. He looked gleeful and jumped and down like a child who is allowed to open his first Christmas present before Christmas Day. Ally shook her head and giggled at Dan's reaction.

"Ooh, I want to join. Could you ask Dez if I could help him with the production?" Dan asked. Ally nodded.

"Of course, Dan," Ally told him. Dan smiled his widest smile yet.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you!" Dan yelled before jumping over the counter and hugged her. Ally was crushed underneath his powerful excited hug that made Ally almost faint. Luckily, Alton hurriedly pulled Dan away from his grasped and told Dan that Ally couldn't breathe.

Dan smiled sheepishly and apologetically.

"Sorry, Ally. I was a bit too excited," Dan stated. Ally's eyebrow went up as she looked at him with a skeptical look.

"_A bit?_" Ally wanted to say but she decided not to.

"It's all right, Dan," Ally assured him before she turned to Alton for his answer, "And what about you, Alton?"

Alton shrugged but smiled his sunshine smile. Ally couldn't help but think his smile could make any girl fall for him, like Austin's did. She sighed mentally, waving the thought away. She needed to stop thinking about her past and how much she had fun back then.

"I'll only be in it if you are in it too, Ally," he said warmly and lovingly. Ally smiled and then she chuckled.

"Alton, you need to stop being such a gentleman," Ally told him. Alton shrugged.

"It's a man's duty to make a pretty woman like you happy," he told her with a playful wink. Ally rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh, and speaking of making a pretty woman like you happy. I have a gift for you for us being the number one video." He took out something from his pocket of his jeans. He took out a box wrapped in red and yellow ribbon.

Ally gasped as she looked up at Alton in surprise.

"You shouldn't have, Alton! I already told you before not to buy anything expensive," Ally scolded. She knew about Alton's second job working at a grocery store, and he rarely buys anything expensive unless he's buying a gift for her. She disliked it because his hard earned money was not used on himself. He doesn't even buy any cool shoes and clothes for himself. Luckily, he gets those things as gifts from fans, his parents, and his friends.

"What? You are the reason I had the number one video," he said innocently. Ally shook her head.

"Can you return it? Where's the receipt? I'm not going to have my friend use up his hard-earned money for someone like me," Ally said. Alton frowned and crossed his arms.

"Ally," he whined. Ally shook her head and stood her ground.

"Don't you 'Ally' me," she told him.

"It's not like I buy you a gift every time I have the number one video," he said frustratingly. Ally shook her head disapprovingly.

"Yes, you did. That is why I'm unhappy. It makes me feel so guilty you are using your money on me instead of yourself," Ally told him.

"You do know that girls appreciate it every time a guy buys a girl a gift, right? You are the only one who seems to be over dramatic about this," Alton argued.

While they argued, Dan and Trina looked at them with amusement. They looked at each other for a moment as if they were mentally talking to each other. And as if they understood, Dan went behind Austin and Trina went behind Ally. They nodded at each other and they started pinching their cheeks.

"Now, now, children. This argument is unnecessary," Trina stated calmly.

"Yeah, you guys are like an old married couple or something," Dan added.

"We doush shnot," Ally and Alton said in unison in a child-like manner.

"Yes, you guys do. It's only a matter of time someone is going to make rumors that you are guys are dating," Trina told them.

"And then we get to see a fairy tale happy ending where the princess marries an ogre. She then becomes an ogre, and they have cute little ogre babies, Dan said with a romantic sigh. Trina, Ally, and Alton looked at him weirdly.

"I doush shink ish poshible for ush to be ogresh. Ahnd coush you pleash lesh go ofsh our sheeks? Ish hursh," Ally said. Dan and Trina chuckled and let go.

Both Ally and Alton rubbed their cheeks and winced at the pain.

Alton came up to Ally again and opened her present for her. Ally was about to protest but Alton put a finger to her lips to hush her and smiled. He took off the top of the box to reveal a golden oval locket with a G clef presented in the middle and on the back of the locket has Ally's name on it. Alton opened the inside to show Alton and Ally on one side and on the other side has Trina and Dan smiling. They were all were smiling to the camera. When he saw Ally being speechless, he let go of his finger against her lips and smiled warmly at her.

"It's beautiful," Ally finally said after a few seconds of silence. He decided at that time to put it around her neck. Ally helped by moving her hair to one side for him to have a better chance to put it on her. After he had finished and the necklace was securely around her neck. He turned her around and looked at the pendant on her and to her face. Ally couldn't help but blush, feeling embarrassed for some reason. He gave her a bright smile.

"Perfect," he said in a quiet tone.

"Thanks, Alton. This really is the most beautiful gift you gave me by far," Ally said warmly. Once again, Alton gave her his 100-watt smile towards her.

"Of course, it's beautiful. After all, I picked it," he said in a cheeky tone, "And you're welcome."

Ally rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

"Way to ruin the moment," she told him, "That was just cocky."

He chuckled and said, "Only for you."

It was around five o'clock before Austin, Dez, and Trish came to Sonic Boom. They were in their disguises. Luckily, their disguises were easy to dress up and Trina showed them how to do it. When they came inside, the trio watched Ally laughing and joking around with Alton, Trina, and Dan. Seeing Ally have fun without them made them understand how much they were missing. If they hadn't let her go, it would be them with her, laughing and joking around like they used to. It would be Ally who would scold them not to do things in Sonic Boom. There wouldn't need to be replacements, and there was no need to move on from something that they missed.

"Hey," Austin greeted. Ally and the rest looked at the trio. Ally smiled and waved at them.

"Hey, guys," Ally greeted them in return.

"Hey," Dez and Trish said in unison.

"So, did you think about it?" Dez asked.

Ally looked confused for a moment but then remembered what he meant.

"Oh, Alton, Dan, and I agreed to the video. Trina doesn't like to act, so she would help with anything else that doesn't consist in making her blow a fuse. Oh, and Dan wants to help you produce the video. Is that okay with you?" Ally said. Dez smiled brightly and nodded.

"Cool! Trina could help with the clothes and make-up if she wants. And of course, Dan can help me," Dez said excitedly.

Austin had all of his focus on Ally. He wanted to hug her so much. He wanted to speak to her and joke around with her like he used to. He missed their times together playing on the piano as they try to figure out the lyrics to a song. Watching her so happy without him had killed him in the inside. He refused to let himself hurt her any further with his uncontrollable emotions like he did before. He just couldn't lose her again when she was within his grasp.

Before he knew it, Austin was in front of her, startling Ally. He didn't even know when and how he went up to her without him realizing it. He noticed how Ally looked at him with concern. Before he knew it, Austin hugged her tightly against him. Everyone was surprised at the sudden action. Alton looked worried for a moment and looked at Ally if she was uncomfortable. There was a hint of her being uneasy, but she was more worried for Austin than anything else. And then there it was, the waterworks. Austin was crying. This shocked everyone even more. They could really hear the pain, and Ally softened her expression and rubbed Austin's back gently.

During all of this, Austin cursed himself mentally. He shouldn't have done that. Now, he was afraid to lose her again for being an inconsiderate jerk, but he couldn't help it when he is doing it unconsciously. He felt worse than scum. He needed to apologize, but he couldn't with all of his unshed tears from losing her had now fallen. It was uncontrollable. It was hard. The thing was it had only been the second day he was here and already he could not keep his emotions in check. Austin just hopes he hasn't lost the one girl that mattered to him the most.

**A/N**: **Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to Shrek or Austin and Ally other than my own story and OCs. Everything I did not make up belong to their rightful owners. Did you like how Nelson made a cameo? I couldn't help myself but to put him in the story.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Written this within a day. Sorry for the mistakes. It's really late here, so I'm just going to post this up. I actually wanted to update this next week though but changed my mind. Oh, and I've been hearing there had been people watching episodes of Austin and Ally before it was released. Please whatever you do, watch it on Disney channel. I can't stop you from watching it from other sites like youtube. But if you are fans of or support the show, please watch it on the main channel when the episode is released. One view counts. Really, they do. If you think about it, the more someone thinks that one person doesn't count then there would be others that think the same. It could end up canceling the T.V. series because of the low in ratings. Other than that, thank you all for reviewing again. I appreciate that you guys take the time to review. It means a lot, and it actually helped me to update this one, and I felt bad about how short I made my chapters. Someone asked me if it would end up as Auslly. Truthfully, I don't know. Like I stated before, I'm typing as I go. I used to have a direction for this story, but instead I wanted to go with the flow with this one and see where it is headed. So my answer is, I don't know if it will end with Auslly and it wouldn't be much of a story if I did reveal it. Hope that answers your question. Someone stated he/she hated Alton. May I know the reason why? Is it because he sounded annoying? I guess that's it. I do sincerely apologize for my long Author's Note. Please forgive me. And once again, please enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Austin was completely exhausted after his break down, and Ally and he are now on the couch of Sonic Boom. Ally had no idea how they got to the couch, but they did. Luckily, Austin took off his contacts and wig off beforehand. She was trapped underneath Austin's hold on her. The more Ally tried to pull away, the more he tightened his grip on her. Luckily, Alton, Trina, Dan, Dez, and Trish stayed in Sonic Boom with her. And of course, she called up her father and told him she was spending the night at Sonic Boom with her friends, so he would know she would not be having dinner with him. Everyone other than Ally and Austin had eaten dinner. Austin didn't even give her the chance to have dinner because he wasn't hungry and he wouldn't release her at any time. And now, she could feel her stomach growling. But seeing Austin like this, she just couldn't eat. It was the first time she saw Austin like this. Mind you, she has seen him cry his manly tears before, but she had never seen him like this. The way he looked so broken had reminded her of the day when Austin, Dez, and Trish had kicked her out of their lives. She couldn't help but to think of the memory of that time when she held news that she was no longer Austin's songwriter. It was a painful experience those three years until she met Alton, Dan, and Trina. They made her feel again. Made her go back to who she once was and brightened her life again. Without them, she would had still be depressed and pretend that she was unaffected in front of others, mostly to her father and mother.

She shook her head and found herself needing to question them. Why are they in Miami? And what happened with Cassidy and them? She knew something was up, but she did not want to confront them because she did not have the right because they weren't friends. Just acquaintances. But with Austin's breakdown, this caused her to motivate her to ask. It was time to face them.

Morning had come through and Ally woke up groggily. She had forgotten where she was until she felt an arm around her waist tightening against a warm body. She remembered where she was and gasped. She tried to squirm out of Austin's grasp, but he didn't budge. She sighed as her head laid on his chest, giving up for the fifth attempt of trying to get out.

"_Ally_," she heard him whisper. She looked up, wondering if he was awake, but his eyes were still closed and she heard his light snore. Ally sighed unhappily. Why was he calling out her name in his sleep? And when can she get free? This was so awkward and uncomfortable for her. She tried to look over for her friends for help, but they were still asleep.

Ally groaned. Was she the only early bird around here? Well, she does automatically wake up at five in the morning unless it was daylight savings time then she had to readjust the alarm in her head to wake up at that time again.

"A-Ally?" Austin called out, confused and surprised. Ally could feel the vibration of his voice against her ears and she looked up at him. He finally released her as he sat up, his startled look never leaving his face. "Wh-what happened?"

"You wouldn't let me go, so I had to sleep in your arms on the couch," Ally answered awkwardly before sitting up as well and slid away from him.

Austin frowned and looked down, finding his shoes interesting right now. All the swirl of emotions inside of him did not leave him. But after crying, he felt his shoulders relaxed. It made it even more comforting when Ally rubbed his back gently. He missed those soft touches. Holding her made Austin feel good. Made him actually feel like he is alive more than ever. But seeing her scoot away from him, it hurts... a lot.

"Why didn't anyone want to tear me away from you?" He asked quietly. Ally almost didn't hear his question, but she sighed looking up at the ceiling. She found it hard to look at him, and Austin felt the same.

"They couldn't pry me away from you without me or you getting hurt, so they decided against it. I tried to squirm out of your grasp, but you seemed to tighten your hold on me unconsciously. It was like you were afraid of letting go," Ally said, "But now since you are awake, I want to ask you some questions."

This time Ally looked over at him, and he did to the same to her. Their eyes met. Austin could clearly see Ally's warm brown eyes. They reminded of chocolate. Hm, somehow, he was hungry for some chocolate chip pancakes. He didn't eat pancakes for a while now, five years ago to be exact. Yeah, the time when Austin, Dez, and Trish left for his grand tour around the states.

"Austin?" Ally called out his name in concern. Austin got out of his daze and looked at her. And once again, he got lost in her brown orbs. They were so full of life, so beautiful. He missed those eyes. Those eyes that could look deeply into the depths of his soul. The way her eyes seemed to make Austin want to hug her again. Those eyes so hypnotizing.

"Austin?" Ally called out and he got out of his daze again. Ally seemed really concerned for him now, and Austin felt bad.

"S-sorry, I was just thinking," Austin answered. Ally sighed and nodded her head in understanding. This time Austin had all of his attention on her questions and not her eyes or her pink lips or how her eyebrows seemed perfect or how her hair seemed so beautiful and soft to him. No, his attention was not on how he wanted to put his fingers through her hair and how he wanted to hold her against his chest. Nope, his attention was all on her sweet loving voice that made him want to hear on repeat.

"I know this may be a touchy subject, but I want to ask why you are here and what happened with Cassidy," Ally asked. And then it all came crashing down on Austin with the sensitive subject. Noticing the shift, Ally felt bad but this question had to be dealt with.

"I can't. Please Ally, don't ask me right now," Austin stated, his voice rigid with a clear dislike on his face. Ally sighed and shook her head. She stood up, startling Austin. He looked up at her worriedly. Was she leaving him? No, he didn't want that.

"I understand, Austin," she told him, giving him a warm smile. She knew better than to force him. Nothing good came from forcing someone to answer. If he didn't want to tell her, she had no right to pry. She just hoped he, Trish, and Dez were okay.

Austin relaxed when she gave him a sweet smile. Oh, that smile, it blew him away. What was he thinking about when he kicked her out of his life? He was a fool. An idiot. A stupid, foolish insensitive jerk.

"Ally, I..." Austin began, finding it hard to form words. He was ready to apologize, even though words weren't going to be enough to heal the pain that he caused her. Unfortunately, his apology had been interrupted by their friends waking up. Ally's and Austin's attention were on their friends for a moment.

"Ugh, the floor is way too uncomfortable," Trish complained.

"Agreed!" Everyone shouted other than Austin, Ally, and Trish.

Ally then looked over at Austin again and Austin stared at her in return. Her warm smile filled him which no one else ever could, and Austin wonders why.

"Austin, what did you want to tell me?" Austin heard Ally ask. He mentally shook away all thoughts and concentrate.

"Oh, um... maybe some other time," Austin told her. Ally looked at him for a moment but shrugged.

"If that's what you want," Ally told him before she walked up to Alton. Austin felt his stomach churn as she did so. His mind kept on repeating, _it should be him she's walking up to_.

"Alton, I'll come by your workplace to drop off some lunch for you. You should get home and get ready for work," Ally told him. Alton brightly smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Ally. There's a reason why you are my favorite girl," he said playfully before hugging her. Alton fist pumped to Dan before he said goodbye to everyone else. He walked out the door, whistling a tune. Ally smiled as she watched Alton leave.

Austin felt a surge of jealousy going through him as he watched them being so close like that. And even more than that, he hated to feel this way. It was then he became afraid again. What would happen if he exploded to Ally again? It would mean his chances of ever being with her again would disappear. He couldn't afford to make that chance. He needed to find a way to stop these feelings from overwhelming him. If he had to torture himself for it, he will. Just as long as he has Ally by his side again. Anything to have her back into his life once again. And this time, he had hoped it would be forever this time.

"Austin, are you all right?" Dez whispered worriedly at him. Austin looked up at his best guy friend and shrugged.

"I'm trying. It's hard, Dez. These... feelings. I'm trying so hard to suppress them," Austin replied in return. Pain seeping through his expression. "And it's killing me inside to see Ally all happy with that _Aaron_ guy."

Austin clenched his teeth and right hand in irritation as he said Alton's name wrong. He was trying so hard to not yell and scream everything he was thinking and feeling out loud. Dez sighed and shook his head.

"And that may be the problem, Austin. You are suppressing your feelings. You need to let it all out in a different way. And it's Alton not Aaron," Dez said.

"I don't care what his name is!" Austin shouted, making everyone other than Dez jump in fright. Austin clamped his hands to his mouth, shocked at his outburst. He slowly looked over to Ally, hoping he did not kill his chance with her. Ally had a look of shock and worry towards him, but she just shook her head and looked away. That hurt. That deeply hurt Austin in more ways than one. He always has to do something wrong. Again.

Dez sighed once again.

"Put on your contacts and wig. We are going somewhere for you to vent out your feelings," Dez ordered. Austin was startled with Dez's serious expression. He had seen it plenty of times on his friend's face throughout the course of not having Ally in their lives, but Austin was never used to it. It caused a rift between them too. Thinking back, what happened to the fun-loving, kind of weird Dez who would take off his pants for Austin? There wasn't anyone to pull them together and make sure their busy lives didn't drift them apart. Apparently, the one that held that kind of power was kicked out by them and who is now here.

"Austin," Ally called out, taking Austin out of his reverie. Recently, he seems out of it a lot.

"Yeah, Ally?"

She looked up at the ceiling for a moment and sighed.

"When you have time, tell me. I want to write a song with you. That is if you want to," Ally stated. Everyone looked at her in surprise while someone had gasped for more effect. Silence filled the room but Ally merely rolled her eyes at it and went on continuing doing whatever she was doing. She was unfazed about their expressions. For the first time, other than her beautiful singing voice and her terrible dancing skills (which seems to have not gotten better), she left everyone speechless.

"Dramatic much," Ally mumbled as she entered the stock room, "It's not like I'm going back to being his songwriter or being his best friend."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update, so I hope this one makes up for it. People have been requesting Auslly and someone did not like the idea of Alstin (thinking that's Ally/Alton but I have no idea where the 's' and the 'i' came from). Remember when I said I don't know if I'm going to have any romance in here? Well, there is a slight chance I will because this chapter. Originally, I wasn't even going to write a romance, but it seems people are hoping for it (still don't know about the coupling). So with much thought, there will be romance so there will be more chapters than I thought. I must warn you all beforehand I'm not good with romance, so it's going to be a bit of a challenge for me. I may have written many romances before, but they weren't romantic-like, and I have failed many times in that genre. Just want to warn you about it. Well, happy reading and hope you like this. I made it a little longer.

Chapter Eight

Dez and Austin had stopped at a bridge. Austin looked over at Dez confused, but Dez did not answer his questionable look. He just walked on with Austin trailing behind him this time. Right at that moment, cars had passed by them, wondering what they are doing but continued on and not looking back. There were some that took a video on their phones of them, hoping they will catch something good to put in the internet. Austin looked a little nervous and found himself finally asking the silent Dez.

"Dez, why are we here?" Austin asked. Dez looked at him and sighed.

"You are going to vent out your feelings here by shouting out all of your hidden feelings you keep piling up," Dez told him. Austin looked at him increduously, not sure if it is a good idea.

And in the end, Austin did. He yelled out he regretted not getting Ally back. He yelled out his apologies to Ally. He yelled out how he was jealous of Alton (though he said his name wrong again). He yelled out with all of his might that he wanted Ally back. And one last yell, he did not even know until he yelled it out.

"Ally Dawson, I want you back! My life isn't worth living without you in my life! I love you!" Austin yelled with closed his eyes, huffing as he finished. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open when he realized the three words that left his mouth. Dez smiled secretly before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Let's go," Dez said, pulling and half dragging Austin's shocked body.

Alton had started stacking some cans at his work place while Dan and Trina were chatting with him. They were talking about what Ally had said about writing a song with Austin. Alton looked unfazed about it all.

"So? It's only one song. If she wants to write a song with Austin then she can. I have no right to stop her," Alton told them.

"But what happens if they try to take Ally away from us?" Dan whined. Alton sighed and shook his head.

"It's Ally's choice not ours," Alton told them without a hint of hesitation.

"You don't seem at all worried about this," Trina stated, noticing how calm and collected Alton is.

"Of course, I am but I already know there's a chance this would happen. Yes, I'm worried she's leaving us for them, but I'm sure you guys remember the very reason she became friends with us is because we remind her of them. At first, I was afraid of them taking her away when I found out they returned, but she cares about them just as much as she cares about us. It may be unfair to us, but we chose this path. I am already prepared to lose Ally, but it doesn't mean I'm not going to fight for her if the time comes," Alton wisely stated.

"But Alton! We should at least do something before that happens. Stop them from doing whatever that would make Ally choose them," Trina yelled with resistance.

"No. It's Ally's decision, and we have no right to interfere. I'm not going to jeopardize my friendship with her for something as stupid as jealousy. And you have to admit, we have done plenty of interfering in our lives for us to see that nothing good comes from it. I'd rather her choose without us interfering or pressuring her. She deserves that right," Alton answered once more.

Dan and Trina looked at each other and sighed.

"You read too many books," Dan told him. Alton shrugged.

"If I'm going to be cocky, I might as well read up to balance it out," Alton said jokingly.

Ally just shook her head disapprovingly the next day. It was the afternoon; and once again, Dan made a mess in Sonic Boom. This time, however, Ally forced him to clean up the mess. In the end, though, Ally had to clean up the mess herself. It wasn't because Dan objected to clean up or because he was grumbling about it. No, Dan did none of that. It was exactly the opposite. He happily obliged to cleaning up and he was whistling a happy tune as he did so. The very reason Ally was cleaning up in his place was because the more Dan tried to clean, the more of a mess it becomes. This is the very reason Ally is unhappy scrubbing off some sort of unknown brown substance on the floor that Ally did not wish to know whatsoever. Ally learned long ago not to be curious of unknown substances due to Dez.

"You're doing a great job, Ally," Dan said, but then he started to point at a direction on the ground near Ally, "But you missed a spot."

Ally sighed but then smiled as Trina slapped the back of Dan's head and pulling him by the ear. And of course, Dan was howling and wincing in pain. Ally had gotten her revenge. She is so happy to have Trina as a friend. She thought back to Trish and how she would do the same thing Trina would do, but that was all in the past now. Trish is just a childhood friend and an acquaintance now and nothing more. Somewhere in Ally, it hurts a little bit of what happened to their friendship, but that was just reality to its finest. Time changed them, and they need to continue on with their lives just as Ally did.

"You idiot, she wouldn't be cleaning if it weren't for you messing it up in the first place and making her do more work from your so-called 'cleaning up'," Trina stated, letting go of Dan's ear when she quoted with her fingers at the last two words, "Now, apologize before I give you a bigger punishment."

The threat, of course, frightened Dan. He raised his hands up in surrender which Trina grinned at. I shook my head, finding Trina's abuse to be too much although it was sometimes needed. Unlike Trish, Trina had a harsh background and her tough exterior isn't just that. She is well-learned in the art of fighting back. She wasn't afraid of a few bruises, and she knew her fights well. Ally shivered at the thought of their first meeting.

"Okay. Okay. I give," Dan whined. Dan turned to look at Ally and used his apologetic puppy-eyed look. "I'm sorry, Ally. Please forgive me before Trina tries to pound me just for fun."

Ally giggled and nodded her head. Dan was also a different story in their meeting. Back then, he was way different from the person he is now. He had to suppress his real self due to the people in his life. Back then, he did not wear his punk rock clothes or dyed or highlight his hair in whatever color he feels like, though most of the time he would wear his hair in its natural color- no dye or highlight. He knows the dangers about dying his hair too much. He also was serious back then too, but there were always hints at how uncomfortable he was being. When Ally first met him, he was like that. It was after they all met each other that he slowly eased himself into showing his real self and finally stood up for himself.

"You know I can't get angry at you for long," Ally told him. Dan brightened up and smiled. He nodded his head and started hugging Trina, who was obviously irritated.

"Why are you hugging me instead of Ally? She's the one being nice to you," Trina stated before trying to push him off but Dan wouldn't let go of her.

"But Trina!" Dan whined, "Ally's cleaning up, so I can't hug her. You're the closest, so I'm sending my hug to you so you could give it to Ally telepathically."

Trina and Ally rolled their eyes.

"I'm not a telepath, Spiky," Trina stated, "How many times do I have to tell you? And why are you stilll hugging me?"

Dan whimpered and let go of her, looking disappointed. Trina had the urge to growl but stopped herself. She could feel her right eye twitching with what she was about to do. In a way, she wished she wasn't so soft-hearted at times.

She slowly widened her arms before she wrapped them around Dan, slowly and awkwardly. Dan's eyes widened at her gesture. Just as he felt her arms wrapped around him, a big smile spread on his lips. He hugged her back immediately and willingly. There was a soft look on Trina's face that Ally saw, but she pretended not to see it for her own sake and concentrated on the ground she's cleaning on.

"I told you that Ally would receive my hug. You're hugging me back," Dan said. Trina groaned and let go of him, which made Dan's shoulders slump at it ending too early for his taste.

"Whatever, Spiky," she told him before she took a step away from him. Dan frowned for a moment at the space between them before he showed a fake smile. Ally could see the shift and understood that look, but she didn't say anything.

"You know," Ally started, figuring out the awkwardness was getting to them. She looked over at Trina and said, "Instead of you hurting Dan and all, you could help me clean this up?" Ally pleaded innocently.

"You know I can't. My back's been killing me every time I try to sit or bend over," Trina said. Ally nodded and laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry. I forgot about the fiasco with that female wrestler," Ally said apologetically. Trina groaned and shook her head at the memory.

"Next time, Ally, please choose your enemies carefully," Trina said.

"I didn't do anything to her except talk a lot! You know how I am. I blabber too much when I'm nervous," Ally defended. Trina sighed and shook her head.

"Saying that wrestling isn't real doesn't help the fact that you could get crushed by her. You should be glad I picked the fight for you. I don't think you can survive what I had to go through," Trina said while cringing.

"Yeah, it was pretty gruesome," Ally said, feeling bad. Dan stood there looking worried at Trina.

"Did you go to the doctor?" Dan asked, finally speaking up. Trina waved her hand as if not to worry.

"Obviously. It wasn't that bad though. Could be worse," Trina said with a sigh. She started yawning and then shook her head as if it would help her wake up. "Well, I'm gonna go. It's about time I took a nap."

Dan held her hand before she could take a step. Trina looked over at him for a moment, and she could see the worry in his eyes. She was confused about it but she didn't say anything about it.

"I'm going with you," Dan said softly before dragging her with him. "See you, Ally."

Trina was shocked as she allowed herself to be dragged by him. She didn't get the chance to say goodbye to Ally, but Ally didn't seem to mind. Ally bid them farewell before they left Sonic Boom. She giggled at Trina being speechless. She wonders if there is going to be a future romance for those two. Not long after, Alton walked into Sonic Boom with a confused expression before he took one look behind him and then turned forwards. He saw Ally on the ground and once again, he had a look of confusion.

"Oh, hey, Alton," Ally greeted him when she noticed Alton come in.

"Hey, Ally. I just saw Dan dragging Trina, and Trina looked speechless. Is there something going on between them?" Alton asked. Ally gave a knowing smile but shrugged her shoulders.

"Not sure, but it looks like it," Ally stated before going back to scrubbing one more time before she could finally see how spotless the floor looks.

"Why are you scrubbing the floor?" Alton questioned. Ally sighed and shook her head.

"One word: Dan," Ally answered. Alton nodded as if understanding.

"Oh, okay," he said simply. He then sat next to Ally on the floor before he smiled at her again and laid an arm around her shoulder. "So, what are we going to do today, Ally-pal?"

Ally smiled and rolled her eyes at his nickname for her.

"Don't call me that. It sounds weird. And for what we are going to do today, you can pick," Ally told him. Alton shrugged and looked up at the ceiling as if thinking. His eyes then brightened up and he looked at Ally with a gentle smile.

"What about those silent romantic movies you were going on about?" Alton asked. Ally looked at him confused.

"If I remember correctly, you don't like silent movies and you don't like romantic movies, so I'm sure you won't like silent romantic movies," Ally said. Alton chuckled and nodded.

"Of course, I don't like it, but my favorite songwriter does. And anyways, one time won't kill me," Alton said, "I think." He added jokingly.

Ally giggled and shook her head. Afraid she will dirty Alton, she took off her gloves and taking off her cleaning apron. She lightly slapped his arm playfully from his light joke.

"Well," she started but her reply was soon interrupted when Austin and Dez came into Sonic Boom. Austin stared at Ally and Alton. And once again, the feelings of jealous erupted inside him. Thankfully, his hands were in his pockets as he clenched them.

"Oh, hey Austin. Hey Dez. Why are you two here?' Ally asked.

"Oh, um, I was thinking that we can do the song today?" Austin asked innocently as a hand came out of his pocket to the back of his neck nervously.

"Um, well..." Ally started before looking at Alton. Alton smiled and patted Ally's shoulder.

"It's okay, Ally. We can spend some time together another day," Alton said with an assuring smile. His phone suddenly vibrated and he looked at his phone and read a text. He sighed and looked over at Ally. "Well, I just had a text. My boss wants me to work night shift because someone called in sick, so either way I won't be able to spend time with you tonight." Alton sighed sadly.

Ally saw his saddened expression and hugged Alton. Alton returned it. After a few seconds, they let go of each other and smiled.

"Thanks, Ally," Alton said. Ally smiled brightly at him. Austin felt his jealousy rampaging within him again as he watched the interaction between them.

"You're welcome. It'll be okay. We can make up for it when you're free," Ally said brightly. Alton chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, we are going to have such an awesome time," Alton stated as if it was a known fact.

"Yes, we will," Ally reassured him before she gave him another hug before he left. Just as he did so, Alton bid Austin and Dez goodbye. Dez waved while Austin gave a reluctant wave to him. Alton did not notice the slight glare Austin gave him as he left, which Dez elbowed Austin for.

Austin turned his attention back to Ally, who was already staring at him. Austin felt nervous again but stayed quiet, afraid he would act foolish again. Dez was the one who spoke up to stop the silence among them. Austin slightly jumped, forgetting Dez was there.

"So, I think I'm going to go to the hotel and prepare the script and stuff for the movie we are making," Dez stated energetically. Ally giggled and nodded.

"Okay. Have fun, Dez," Ally told him. Dez nodded happily. He then turned to his best friend.

"I'll see you later then, Dez," Austin said, squeaking at the end because of him thinking about spending time with Ally. Dez smirked but rolled his eyes at his friend before leaving.

Ally then turned to Austin with a smile. Austin gulped, feeling his legs starting to turn into jelly. It had been so long he had spent time with her, _alone._ His bundle of nerves started kicking in to the highest degree when Ally started walking up to him. He felt like he was sweating bullets for the first time because of her, and his feelings for her weren't helping when he found out he loved her for the longest of time without him even knowing. Ally started looking worried when Austin looked like he was shaking and almost as though he was about to have a mini seizure.

"Um… Austin, are you okay?" Ally asked.

Austin gulped and nodded slowly. Ally didn't seem to be reassured by his hesitant actions. Austin could see she didn't trust him, so he went back to the basic breathing techniques. Breathe in and out.

"Are you sure? We can write a song another day," Ally stated, making Austin's nerves disappear to be replaced by fear.

"No!" He shouted, making Ally jump a bit from his sudden outburst. He cleared his throat and calmly said, "I mean no. I'm okay. It's just been a while I've… you know, wrote a song with you."

Ally almost didn't hear him at the end since he whispered after his slight pause. Ally shrugged and took his hand. Austin could feel the warmth of his hand. And like all the clichés out there, he could feel the electrifying current running through him at the touch. None of the other girls could ever make him feel this way, not even Kira, the record producer's daughter, or Cassidy. And he wonders, does Ally feel it too?

"Shall we start then?" She asked with a warm smile. Austin's breath hitched at the sight of her glowing before him like a goddess, and all he could think about is hugging her and keeping her close to him and never let her go. As he got dragged by Ally, he wondered how long this happiness will last?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: I deeply apologize for updating slowly. I'm so busy it isn't funny anymore. Updates are going to be really slow, so don't kill me and please wait patiently. I'm sure I may have lost some readers for not updating, but I still thank you for the support. Oh yes, I'm thinking about making my own version of the episode of "Managers and Meatballs". It's going to be three chapters (number of chapters may change). I found that it didn't show enough emotion from Austin and how important his friends are to him. The dream just didn't cut it for me. Tell me if you support this idea because I'm going to practice the emotional aspect for that story. Either way, I'm just going to write it for my own fun, but I'm not too sure if I'm going to post it. Well, other than that, happy reading! Thank you to all the reviewers. Please excuse any mistakes I may have made. **Hint for this chapter**: Austin. You'll feel more bad for him if you hadn't already. No Alton, Trina, and Dan in this chapter. Though short, I had to end the story there.

Chapter Nine

His fingers pressed the piano keys while reading the notes. Ally was beside him, pressing the keys with him. He couldn't help but smile as he sang the song. His voice became melodious the moment he opened his mouth to follow the tune. Ally smiled as she continued to press the keys. There was no need for words for Austin to understand that Ally approves how it sounds. They understood each other like they used to, and it always made Austin happy. When the song finally ended, Ally nodded her head happily.

"Sounds good. Did you like the lyrics?" Ally asked. Her eyes stared at the music sheet as if ready to make some changes in it. Austin nodded with approval and smiled brightly.

"Your songs are always perfect," he stated in a matter-of-factly tone. Ally giggled and shook her head.

"Alton says the same thing," Ally said before placing the music sheet back on the piano.

Austin frowned at Alton's name. The surge of jealousy has yet again entered him. He had to admit he had no right to be angry at all. After all, Alton picked up the pieces that Austin and the others left. He did not want to feel this way, but he couldn't help it. He wanted Ally again. He wanted her to be his songwriter and partner like she once had.

"Austin, I'm giving you this song. This is actually the last song I made for you, but you fired me before I could give it to you. Luckily, you came back and I can finally give it to you. My last song I made for you," Ally said softly, "You don't need to use it, but I hope you will take it as my last gift to you as your songwriter and partner."

Austin was shocked and his whole body felt frozen as Ally handed him the music sheet. Did she mean she would leave his life forever? No, he didn't want that. He still wanted her in his life. He didn't want to end it. This couldn't be the end of them. Their red strings of fate couldn't have been cut after all they went through.

Austin shook his head. He backed away as if the music sheet would burn him. Ally looked worried and confused at Austin's reaction to it. It was merely a song, her last song for him. Austin couldn't breathe at the sight, so he ran out of the practice room and out of Sonic Boom.

When he was outside, he stopped and stared blankly. His whole world finally crashed down and he could feel his heart twisting. It felt hard for him to breathe, and he was choking so hard. He also felt dizzy. Everything seemed to be spinning around him, and the last thing he saw is the darkness that surrounded him.

Thankfully, Ally ran after him. She screamed when she saw Austin faint and hit the ground. She ran to him and immediately called the ambulance. She wanted to shake Austin, but she remembered not to move the body in case he would sustain other injuries and make his injuries worse. Tears started forming in Ally's eyes as she just watched him breathe but couldn't do anything. She felt so useless to him right now that it made the pain inside her even greater. If only Austin knew how much she cared about him even now. Her mind drifted off to how this happened but she could not find an answer. All she wanted was to give him their final song. After all, she didn't know how long he stayed, and she was no longer his songwriter since he has Cassidy now. She merely wanted to give him something to remember her by even if they were no longer best friends. It hurt her when he ran away and didn't take the song, but she noticed how Austin reacted. Ally found his reaction strange and was concerned for him. Her being Ally, she had to know if he was okay and ran after him. She did not expect to see him faint and hit the ground, hard.

But right now, all she wanted is for him to wake up. The ambulance came twenty minutes later and took Austin away. She wasn't allowed to ride with them, so she went separately by car but closing Sonic Boom first. Ally was shaking when she got to the hospital. She asked for Austin Moon, and the lady glared at her. Ally knew right away she was a fan. After all, Ally learned for a while when she saw a fan, especially to Austin Moon.

"And who are you in relation to someone as famous as Austin Moon?" The lady asked spitefully. Ally sighed mentally, knowing for sure it wasn't going to be an easy task.

"I'm an old friend of Austin Moon," she stated kindly. The lady scoffed and waved her off.

"Only _current_ friends and family are allowed," the lady told her. Ally then shrugged and called up Trish.

"I'm sure," Ally answered to the woman. She turned around and concentrated on her cell phone. The phone rang three times before Trish finally picked up the phone.

"Trish de la Rosa speaking. Who may I ask is calling?" Trish asked professionally. Ally smiled, never thinking that she would hear Trish speak like this to her.

"Trish, it's Ally. Austin is in the hospital. Can you come to Marino Hospital? The nurse says I'm not allowed to see him since I'm not Austin's _current_ friend, and I'm also not a family member. I'm worried about Austin, and I don't feel like arguing with her," Ally told him.

Immediately, Trish agreed. But first, Trish wanted to speak to the nurse who told her this. Ally was confused and just did as she was told, not knowing what would happen. When Ally handed her phone to the nurse, Ally could hear Trish's colorful language to the nurse. If anything, Ally saw the nurse's eyes ready to pop out of her face. When Trish was done, the nurse was ready to yell back, but she was not able to when Dez came in the hospital and stood beside Ally. Ally was startled to see Dez, and how he held a dark look at the nurse.

"Dez, how did you get here so fast, and how did you know?" Ally asked. Dez shrugged but continued to stare at the nurse.

"Trish texted me. I was close by anyways, but she told me everything I needed to know and that this nurse would not let you see Austin," Dez said, his eyes never leaving the nurse. The nurse noticed his stare and found herself uncomfortable while listening to Trish's colorful language.

"What?" Ally asked shocked, "How is Trish able to text and talk at the same time like that?"

Ally seemed amazed at Trish's multi-tasking, but she shook her head. She did not have time to be amazed by such a thing. She looked over at Dez with a worried look.

"Actually, nevermind. Dez, please check up on Austin," Ally told him. Dez finally took his eyes off of the nurse and then looked over at Ally and nodded, hugging her in comfort.

"I will. Austin will be okay, so don't worry," Dez whispered comfortingly. Ally nodded, tears starting to form in her eyes again. Dez knew his words did not comfort her, but he had to try anyways.

"How did this happen anyways?" Dez asked after the nurse finally gave him Austin's room number. They left after Trish finished and Ally got her cellphone back. As they walked, Ally answered Dez's question.

"I don't know what happened. I just wanted to give him our last song while I had the chance since I didn't know how long he was going to stay in Miami, but he just suddenly ran away. I followed him and saw him faint and hit the ground," Ally said frantically, her lips quivering as she spoke. Dez stared at her with a surprised look after her answer. Ally was trembling, and her mind focused on Austin's well-being to notice Dez's expression. The deep sad look Dez showed on his face for Austin will be left unnoticed. If only Ally knew…

They came to Austin's room with Dez speaking to the doctor. Dez nodded while Ally sat on a chair closest to Austin's room and waited impatiently. Her hands scrunched into fists nervously. Dez came back with relief on his face.

"He'll be okay. He just had an anxiety attack and had a few scratches when he hit the ground, but the doctor says he needs to stay for more tests just in case they miss something. He's resting now, but we can see him now if we want," Dez said. Ally nodded with relief.

"I'm glad he's okay, but why did he have an anxiety attack?" Ally asked curiously, more to herself than to Dez. Dez looked over at her sadly, not knowing she was the cause of Austin's pain.

"I think you should go see him," Dez said. Ally looked up at him as if confused.

"You aren't going with me?" Ally asked. Dez shook his head and sighed.

"I have a feeling he _needs_ you there more than he needs me," Dez told her, hinting to her as he emphasized the one word that shows Austin's thoughts of her. Sadly, Ally didn't take the hint. Her worry consumed her for her to notice the hint. If he had told her when she was still calm, then her reaction may have been different. Dez sighed and shook his head. He checked his phone and relaxed.

"Trish is about to come. I'll wait for her and tell her about Austin's status. I'll check up on Austin later," Dez told her. Ally stared at him for a while before she hesitantly nodded. When Dez turned away and started walking, she turned away as well and started making her way to Austin's room.

She opened the door slightly and peeked her head through. He saw Austin sitting up and looked up to see Ally. Austin was shocked for a moment then smiled. Ally noticed how sad his expression is, and she wondered why. She gulped before going in and closing the door behind her. She came up to him and smiled warmly at him.

"How are you holding up?" Ally asked.

Austin shrugged calmly. Ally sighed and suddenly hugged him tightly. Austin froze for a short bit before he recovered by hugging her in return. His head laid on her shoulder as he smelled her perfume. She really did smell good; he just need to find out what it's called. In that way, he could have her smell with him. It may not be the same when it's not on her, but it may help him calm his nerves.

"You scared me, Austin," Ally said, her body shivering when the flashback of him fainting and hitting the ground played in her mind. "What happened? Why did you have an anxiety attack?"

Austin sat stock still. Should he tell her that he couldn't live without her now that he's with her? Should he tell her she is the cause of his anxiety attack? Should he tell her he would do everything to be with her again? Should he tell her he didn't want that song to be their last song? Should he tell her his feelings for her?

All those questions were some of the many questions swirling inside his head. He needed her by his side so much. He needed her to be the Ally that would support him every way she can. But he was so afraid. So afraid she would reject him and leave him broken. He couldn't handle the thought of Ally walking away and leaving him behind.

"Austin? Are you okay?" Ally asked. He did not notice she stopped hugging him or how she parted him from the hug and held him by his shoulders instead of around his body.

"Y-yes. I'm okay," he said ever so softly. Ally almost couldn't hear him, but she did. She smiled and sat on the chair beside him, furthering their distance. Austin mentally frowned and hated the distance when they were so close to each other.

"Do you want to tell me why you had an anxiety attack? If not, I won't pry any further," Ally stated, being polite.

Austin sighed and shook his head.

"I just... I just can't. I'm sorry, Ally," Austin apologized, his brown eyes staring into her own brown orbs. If only he had the strength like he used to have those years ago when he still had Ally. He would have told her the truth. Told her he couldn't make it without her and that they were better together.

"It's okay, Austin. Don't worry about it. You have the right not to tell me. After all, we aren't best friends or partners anymore," Ally said sadly without spite, though she did not know her words cut Austin deeply. Austin felt his heart break again. That statement hurts. It hurt more than being grounded, more than not having pancakes. It hurt more than any girl who broke up with him. It hurt more than hurting his foot or losing his voice. He wanted to scream so much. He wanted to sing it out. Tell her through song that she is more than an acquaintance, more than being ex-friends or ex-partners. He wanted so much to shout it out loud that she's the one for him.

It was the truth though. They weren't best friends or partners anymore, and Austin knew it was not Ally's fault for this heart break of his. It was his. Ally, Austin, Dez, and Trish used to make the original Team Austin, but they broke it off in the end. Ally was the first to go and then it went downhill from there. There was still Team Austin, but it didn't feel like Team Austin anymore. And right now, Ally belonged to Team Alton. Austin wanted Ally back into his team so much. He didn't even need the team to be called Team Austin. He would have been happy being in Team Ally. He grunted mentally, wishing Dez still had the 'Team Ally' shirt. If he remembered right, Dez made five hundred copies of 'Team Ally' shirts. He had to remind himself if Dez still had them. He would even keep the five hundred copies for himself just in case.

"Since you seem okay, would you like me to get Trish and Dez? They must be just as worried," Ally said softly, smiling lightly at him. Austin returned with a smile of his own and nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks... Ally," he told her. Ally giggled and nodded.

"You don't need to thank me, Austin. I'm only getting Trish and Dez. It's not like I saved your life," she said jokingly before leaving Austin behind.

He looked at her with a sad smile and shook his head.

"Oh, Ally. I'm thanking you for everything, for being in my life. If only you knew, you saved me more times than I could count," Austin whispered only for him to hear, "Because you saved me from drowning. What can I do to get you back?"

Trish and Dez came inside and closed the door behind them. Before either of them could speak, Austin spoke up first. Trish and Dez looked at him with worry and sympathy.

"She wanted to give me our last song, the song that she was working on before I kicked her out of my life. She wants to end it, you guys. I had to run out, and I just had a panic attack. If I took that song then that means I'm allowing to end our relationship we had. I don't want to lose Ally. She means everything to me, and I want to tell her that. I want to beg her and tell her to come back to me. I don't need us to be called 'Team Austin'. I would have been fine with 'Team Ally' if she wants just as long as she comes back to me. I want her forgiveness. I want her to tell me it will be all right, and we will go back to what we once were. I want _my_ Ally back. But I just couldn't say it. I'm so afraid of her rejecting me. I don't think I can live with the rejection," Austin stated frantically to Trish and Dez. He didn't even stop for air as he spoke, but he did when he finished. He wanted to let it out so bad, and he was thankful Trish and Dez were there with him even though he would prefer Ally to be there with him as well.

Trish and Dez looked at each other for a moment before Trish finally spoke up.

"Then Austin, it's about time we fight for her. Are you prepared for that?" Trish asked. Austin looked over at her immediately.

And without another thought, he answered, "If I can have Ally back, I will do anything."

Trish smiled and nodded brightly.

"Then I guess the sly Trish de la Rosa will come out of retirement. It's planning time, you guys," Trish stated. Dez smiled giddily.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun," Dez sang happily. Austin sighed and shook his head.

"I guess I need to get old Austin to come out too?" Austin asked.

"Duh," Dez and Trish answered in unison as if it was obvious. Dez and Trish looked at each other for a moment before looking away with a blush on both of their faces.

Austin chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. It felt like old times, but all they were missing was Ally. Austin would do almost anything to get her back. The mission to get back Ally in their lives commences. Nothing made them feel so lively and so good until now. They were going to get their Ally back, and they were prepared to go through Alton, Trina, and Dan if they have to.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: I am really sorry for not updating until now. Was way too busy with other things. I also have to apologize for this chapter. It's probably the worst chapter I've made thus far, but I didn't want you guys to wait. I will try to make it up to you guys in the next chapter. Thank you to all the reviews given. It really brightens my day to read your reviews.

Chapter Ten

Ally was starting to get very uncomfortable. She did not think she would be the main actress to Dez's movie. Since Trina already took over as 'make up girl' and 'costume girl', Ally had no choice but to be one of the actresses, but she would have preferred to be 'Girl #1' instead of Aliana, the protagonist.

The main actor was, of course, Austin. The villain was surprisingly Alton. The protagonist's friend is Trish, and that was it. The others were background people. Ally felt a little uncomfortable with the casting, but she did her best. She actually felt bad for Austin since he would be wearing a Big Foot suit in the hot weather of Miami. The first scene was just Austin without the Big Foot costume. Girls would surround him and such, trying to get his attention. Ally rolled her eyes as she went back to reading the script. She wouldn't come in until the next scene, which she didn't seem to mind. She had noticed Alton sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulder, smiling at her. His smile was so contagious; Ally couldn't help but smile at him return.

"You seem nervous?" Alton asked in a whisper, not wanting others to notice how Ally seemed to be fidgeting in nervousness. Ally sighed, feeling the jitters again.

"I- I'm just worried about this movie. What if my stage fright returns? What if I forget my lines? What if I accidently ruin everything like on the Helen show from years ago before I met you?" Ally said nervously, biting her hair like she used to. Alton shook his head before pulling her hair away from her mouth and held Ally to comfort her.

"You'll do fine, Ally-star. You've made progress so far, and we are always right there beside you. Just think of it as another step to get over your stage fright. And if anything happens, know that I will always catch you before you fall," Alton comforted her, smiling brightly and then kissed the top of her head. Ally blushed at the intimacy. She was never used to it even though Alton did it many times before as a good luck charm to her. She took it as it is and shyly smiled in return.

"Thanks, Alton. But could you stop with the nicknames? You aren't really good at it," Ally stated honestly without trying to be rude. Alton chuckled and hugged her with a side hug.

Meanwhile, Austin found himself shocked to see Alton kissing the top of Ally's head. He felt the surge of anger and jealousy enter him once more. He hated how close they are, and he just wanted to just separate them.

Actually, he did just that. He walked up to them and pulled them apart and put his arms around both of their shoulders with a big false smile written on his face. Ally looked at him strangely, wondering what had gotten into him. Alton eyed knowingly but merely smiled in return.

"Austin, are you okay?" Ally asked with worry. After what happened two days ago with his panic attack, Ally had become more concerned about him.

Austin stared at her, happy that she would worry for him though felt a tad guilty because of it. But then again, it showed that Ally still cared about him and it gave him hope and a chance to get her back. He just needed to find a way to be alone with her more.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So... what were you two talking about?" Austin asked, putting the arm around Alton back to his side. Alton noticed and just rolled his eyes, knowing full well Austin didn't like him. Even though Austin didn't like him, Alton is still a fan. Because without him, he would never had met Ally.

Before Alton met Ally, he was just a street performer. He enjoyed singing songs, and he basically didn't make that much money. The day before he met Ally, he had been evicted from his apartment. He did have a job, but he used it on his instruments instead on his apartment. The day he met Ally changed his life.

_Ally had been wearing a yellow sunflower dress. She still looked innocent even though she was almost in her mid-twenties. Alton didn't mind her much because he was too focused on his songs. He sang the songs that Austin Moon had sung before Austin's friendship spiraled down and before he kicked her out of his life. He made some money by the time Ally stood to listen. Ally had that happy yet sad look on her face. She had such an empty gaze as if she was replaying a memory. And she did. She thought about the good memories with Austin but then the last memory of their fight had emerged and the happiness she had before spiraled down into sadness._

_Alton took this chance to look at her. He was mesmerized by the beauty before him. Her curly brown hair cascaded down at the middle of her back just before her waist. He noticed the fading blonde highlights at the bottom, making him wonder if she usually highlights her hair. She had small lips but they were also plump and brown doe-like eyes that made her look adorable and innocent, yet she had curves of a woman._

_It was then Ally met his stare. They gazed into each other's eyes before Ally smiled and put five dollars down in his guitar case before continuing to make her way to Sonic Boom. Alton, before he even managed to think, automatically closed his guitar case and hurriedly followed Ally. His guitar safely secured on his back with his hand gripped onto his guitar case's handle. Ally did not take notice of Alton since her mind wandered off back to her memories of the old days. Before she knew it, she entered Sonic Boom. She let out a sigh and smiled to see an annoyed Trina and an excited Dan._

_"Look here, Spiky. For the umpteenth time, I did not give you a gift. What in your right mind did you think it was me?" Trina yelled, making the customers stare at her. She glared at them when she noticed, which made the customers jump and continue what they were doing._

_"Well, for one, you like me. Second, we're friends. And third, because you like me," Dan stated happily. Ally could imagine Trina's temple throbbing in frustration and anger towards him. Before any damage was done, Ally intervened._

_"What are you two fighting about now?" Ally asked. Trina and Dan looked over to see Ally. Trina let out a sigh of relief and hurriedly got away from the cash register and Dan and walked up to her._

_"I'm glad you are here. Spiky, here," Trina pointed at Dan, "thinks I gave him a gift. I have no idea what he is talking about."_

_Ally looked at them confused and looked thoughtfully._

_"When and where was this?" Ally asked Dan. Dan rubbed his chin thoughtfully._

_"Uh... I think two days ago. My butler gave me the present. He said he found it in front of the door," Dan stated._

_Ally sighed and shook her head._

_"Dan, if it really is Trina, she would have to know where you live. She and I don't know your address," Ally stated. Dan's eyes widened for a moment and his shoulders slumped._

_"Oh," he whispered and looked to his feet. Trina and Ally looked at him confused, but Trina found it really annoying to see him that way. In return, she took one of the guitar picks near the cash register and gave it to him._

_"Here, a guitar pick. Happy?" Trina asked. Dan's eyes lit up and took it the guitar pick with joy. He then gave Trina a big bear hug that literally almost stopped her from breathing._

_"I knew you are the one that gave me that 'Be Yourself' T-shirt," Dan said before he skipped out of Sonic Boom. The girls were once more confused. Unknown to them, Alton was confused as well from the transaction that transpired in front of them._

_"Um... what just happened?" Ally asked. Trina sighed and shrugged her shoulders. Trina was too confused to care._

_"That boy gets weirder and weirder," Trina told her, "Didn't you say he was a level-headed genius? I do not see anything like that with him."_

_Ally giggled and shrugged her shoulders as well._

_"I don't know either. When I was attending school in New York, he seemed like that kind of guy. He wore vests and his hair was down and everything," Ally stated. Ally looked over at Trina with a knowing smile. Trina noticed and groaned unhappily._

_"What?" Trina asked._

_"Did you give him that T-shirt, Trina?" Ally questioned, her gaze seeming to look into her. Trina growled and folded her arms._

_"I don't know what you are talking about," Trina said, standing tall and looking away._

_Ally giggled and said, "How did you know where he lived? Even I don't know and I'm the one who met him first."_

_Trina rolled her eyes, knowing full well she cannot hide the truth any longer._

_"You speak this to no one, and I'm not telling how I know where he lives," Trina answered in frustration. Ally laughed and patted Trina's shoulder._

_"I'll keep the secret. So why did you give him the T-shirt?" Ally questioned her again. Trina sighed and rubbed her right temple._

_"You know three days ago when people started picking on him because of how he dresses and how he wears his hair into a mohawk? Well, he was starting to get depressed. He even asked me if he should go back to wearing normal clothes and put his hair down. I was being unlike myself and comforted him, but he was still down in the dumps. I just thought... that I'd be nice to him for once and give him a gift to cheer him up. But of course, I didn't want him to know it was me, so I did it secretly. I even wore a disguise because he had cameras all over his mansion and just laid the gift in front of the door. I never knew he would eventually find out it was me," Trina told her with a sigh._

_"Wow," Ally stated simply, not knowing what to say. She was pretty surprised. But knowing Trina for a short time, she was a kind-hearted woman under her tough exterior._

_"And again, you speak this to no one," Trina told her._

_Ally chuckled and nodded._

_"I won't," Ally stated._

_It was at this time Alton revealed himself._

_"Sorry for interrupting, but I kind of heard everything," Alton stated nervously. He felt bad for listening in, but the scene before him was really interesting. Alton never knew three different people could be friends, and he hoped to be in their group as well because they seemed to go against the status quo._

_Trina glared at him, and Ally gasped in shock._

_"You're the guy I saw outside playing music," Ally said. Alton grinned and nodded._

_"Yup," he said popping the 'p'. "And you're the girl who gave me a five dollar bill for my performance."_

_Ally chuckled and nodded._

_"I guess I am. You have a great singing voice. It may be different from Austin Moon's, but you managed to make your own version of his songs. It's brilliant," Ally told him. Alton showed his million-watt smile and hugged Ally._

_"Thank you! You are the first to compliment me," Alton told her._

_Trina stared in confusion but let it be for now. Ally just smiled though she seemed to be holding her breath. Alton let go of her and smiled but then noticed her smile was wavering._

_"Um... you okay?" Alton asked. Trina looked over to Ally, and it seemed like she froze._

_Trina came up to him and pulled him by his collar._

_"What did you to her?" Trina seethed in anger._

_"I don't know," he asked, grasping for breath. Trina leaned into him, but she suddenly let go of him and held her nose._

_"Oh my gosh, you stink!" Trina yelled. Alton stared at her and then to Ally. He smiled sheepishly._

_"Well, I think it's from not taking a shower and had to sleep in the streets for a day," Alton confessed truthfully._

_Trina shivered before looking back to Ally._

_"Ally, breathe," she told her. Ally took a big breath and let it out. She was back to herself and smiled in relief. Trina then looked over to Alton and pointed at him. "And you. Ewww!"_

_"Trina, it's not nice to point," Ally stated and looked over at Alton nervously. "Um... not to be rude, but do you need anything?"_

_Alton shrugged and started to pull his guitar back to the front._

_"I don't know why, but you looked a bit sad when I was singing and you somehow mesmerized me. Before I knew it, I was following you. Sorry about stalking you and all," Alton apologized. Trina rolled her eyes and Ally merely smiled._

_"Well, at least, he admits to stalking you," Trina said._

From there, he spent more time with Ally and found out she wrote songs. In the end, Alton beccame part of the team and performed as an internet sensation with Ally being his songwriter. Dan helped him by letting him stay in Dan's mansion until he saved up enough to live on his own. Trina was the one who helped him find work. Things became better ever since he met Ally even if he was a replacement back then.

"Alton?" Ally called him out. Alton looked over at her and gazed into her eyes that he seemed so mesmerized by.

"Sorry, I just... thought back to when we first met," Alton said. Ally smiled and shook her head.

"Yeah, you were really smelly back then," Ally confessed. They both started laughing, and it caused Austin to become really jealous.

"Well, I wore a fake tan and sweated when I thought Ally had a crush on me," Austin said suddenly. Ally and Alton stopped laughing and stared at him in confusion. Austin became so nervous, thinking that he may have blew his chances with Ally, but Ally and Alton suddenly laughed even harder.

"Now that I think about it, you did really smell," Ally said through a fit of giggles.

"Can't believe you would go that far, man," Alton stated, patting Austin's back. He felt himself blush and just smiled.

"Yeah, but it was just a misunderstanding," Austin said. Alton nodded.

"I understand. You must've not want to hurt Ally's feelings, so you wanted to find a way to make her not like you in that way, right?" Alton asked. Austin nodded quietly.

"I was stupid back then," Austin admitted.

Ally stopped laughing and looked to him with a kind smile.

"You aren't stupid back then, Austin, and you aren't even now," Ally told him, "So don't demean yourself like that."

"Well, I think he's stupid," Trina said, coming out of nowhere. Ally frowned and looked at Trina unhappily.

"Trina, that's rude," Ally reprimanded her. She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Well, he is. He's stupid enough to let you go," Trina told her. Ally sighed.

"Trina, he isn't stupid. We just had a fallout and had to let each other go," Ally explained.

Austin shook his head and frowned.

"No, I am stupid, Ally. And truthfully, ever since I saw you again, I want you back," Austin finally said. Ally looked at him with a shocked expression. The filming stopped and Dez and Trish looked flabbergasted and made their way to them and stood behind Austin. Dan stopped what he was doing as well and stood beside Trina, wondering what was happening.

"Austin..." Ally started sadly. Austin could feel the chill in his spine, but he wanted her back.

"Ally, I know I've made a mistake to kick you out of my life and Trish and Dez feels the same way. Do you have it in yourself to forgive us and take us back? Can we go back to what we once were as best friends?"

Ally was shocked. She looked at how Austin, Trish, and Dez looked at her with hopeful eyes. She then turned to look at Alton, Trina, and Dan who were staring at her and awaiting an answer. She turned back to Austin, Trish, and Dez again.

It seemed Dez's video would have to wait.

Ally had no choice but to answer. She opened her mouth and...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Hope that made up for last chapter. Thanks once again for the reviews. Some of them kind of made me laugh in a good way. I actually consider some of your reviews and some of you had helped me to write this chapter. I thank you all for that. Well, hope you like this chapter even though it is a bit emotional. I wanted a little tearjerker, but I'm not too sure if I succeeded. If not, oh well. I just need to work on it more. Happy reading.

Chapter Eleven

They were at Sonic Boom, up in the practice room. Ally didn't want to answer in such a public place with something as personal as the subject at hand. Austin stared at her hopefully, but Ally had an opposite reaction. She looked at Austin, Trish, and Dez with a sad and hesitant look. Austin eyes widened, knowing full well that look meant and he could hear his heart break into pieces.

"Austin. Dez. Trish," Ally called their names carefully and hesitantly, "I already forgave you guys for a while now. As for our friendship, I'm sorry if I lead you guys on, but I have no intention of going back to what we once were. What happened three years ago had changed us, and I cannot bear to go through that again. I'm sure you guys would feel the same. The powerful bond we used to have has been broken, and it can't be fixed like it used to. You guys have come so far without me; there's no need for me to be in your lives anymore. And anyways, I can't support you guys like I used to because you already have Cassidy. There's no room for me anymore. I already have Alton, Trina, and Dan. They need me more than you guys need me."

"But Ally!" Trish yelled, her eyes brimming with tears as she shakes her head, not wanting to acknowledge Ally's speech. "We can fix this! We just need to make a fresh start."

"Yeah, Ally. Don't do this to us. We do need you. Ever since you left, it hasn't been the same. Sure, Cassidy replaced you as Austin's songwriter. Sure, Cassidy had more time with us, but I miss my best freckled friend. I miss the Ally who cared about me when no one else would. I miss the Ally who accepted me and let me off to do crazy things and who tried to hold in her anger after I kind of broke a few things inside her dad's shop but always managed to forgive me. I miss the Ally who would spend time with me when Austin and Trish were too busy. I miss the Ally who would spend her time with me to watch romantic movies and be my crying buddy," Dez stated emotionally, his body shaking from the sadness inside him.

Ally felt her heart break watching them become so emotional like this, and she found herself at a loss. She wanted to comfort them and to cry with them, but she couldn't because it is no longer her right. Ally could feel the tears starting to enter her eyes. She wanted to accept them so bad, but it wouldn't be fair to Alton, Trina, and Dan. Wasn't there a way for her to accept both these teams?

Austin watched them, and he became emotional as well. It wasn't fair! She was supposed to say yes. She was supposed to hug them and they would go back to being Team Austin. And after that, she would kick Alton, Trina, and Dan out since they were their replacements anyways. Anger then replaced his thoughts. And inside his mind, it was saying that Ally had to screw it up. Like always.

"Why do you always have to do that to us, Ally?" Austin asked angrily. Ally looked at him with widened eyes, shocked to see him angry at her and his gaze seemed so full of hatred. Ally knew for sure this was not the Austin she used to know.

"Hey, watch it!" Trina yelled, glaring at Austin.

"You watch it," Austin spat back. Dan gasped and looked at Austin angrily.

"Hey, don't speak to Trina like that," Dan spoke up.

"I can speak however I like," Austin retorted.

Dez and Trish gasped at Austin. Their hearts were racing as if they knew Austin would say something he would regret because of his anger. Again. Dez tried to hold him back, and Trish tried her best to cover his mouth, but Austin exploded and tore away from them. Austin stomped and stood in front of her, glaring down at Ally. Alton, Dan, and Trina were about to come over and protect Ally, but she signaled them to stop with her hand up. The trio stopped but had a rather worried look on their faces. Ally stood her ground, looking up at Austin. The years of being attacked by Austin Moon's fans after their blowout had given her a thick skin.

"Why do you always make our lives miserable, huh?" Austin asked angrily, "After all we done for you, is this how you repay us? How come we didn't get a second chance while you let others have one?"

Ally calmly sighed, staring at his cloudy brown orbs.

"Austin, you blame me for everything bad that happens even when it isn't my fault, and I'm sick and tired of it. Yes, you apologized all the time, but I'm not going to let you put me under the bus any longer," Ally said. She looked to Dez and Trish and then Austin again.

"If you guys had asked me to come back those three years ago, I would have welcomed you with opened arms, but the circumstances have changed. I once believed I couldn't make it without you guys, and that my world ended when you guys turned your backs on me. But here I am, standing here and moving on. I fought so hard for you guys back then. I fought so hard to make it work for us because I couldn't be there, and I felt bad for not being there with you guys. But all that hard work I did, it all crumbled when you guys kick me out of your lives. You don't know how incredibly depressed I was to know my best friends would just lock me out of their lives with no contact whatsoever. Not only that, but you guys said the most hurtful things to me. Useless. Boring. Bothersome. A disappointment. Remember that? You three blamed me when things didn't work out because I was always the one that didn't fight back. I took it in even when it hurts because you guys were my best friends. After our fallout, I wanted to see you guys again so I took my chances to fly to where you guys were and try to make up with you guys. But just as I got there and asked to see you three, I was told I was forbidden to see you guys and that a restraining order would be made if I tried again. I even asked why I would have a restraining order against me. You know what that person said?" Ally asked, her eyes tearing up from remembering.

"That person said you guys were the ones that made it because I was stalking you and made your lives a living hell. Did you know hurtful I was? It felt like I was the only one trying to make our friendship work, but I would always be at the short end of the stick . I'm sorry if this sounds harsh, but our friendship was over the moment you guys stopped trying. Like I said before, you have your lives, and I have my own." Ally stared at each of her old friends in the eyes. It finally settled on Austin's with such a hurtful look.

"Austin, you said I haven't given you guys a chance. I have. But that restraining order was the last chance I've given you guys. I think it's best we went our separate ways," Ally stated. She then looked over at Dez sadly, "I'm sorry Dez, but I guess that movie would have to be done without me. I just can't give you guys a chance anymore after all that heart break. I'm not ready to risk being hurt again by the people who I thought would never hurt me." Ally finished with tears finally falling down her eyes as did Dez and Trish. Austin stood stock still and tears started forming in his eyes before he fell on his knees. He leaned over and cried. Ally watched. She wanted to so much to comfort Austin, but she did not want to give him hope. She just turned away and walked to Alton, Dan, and Trina. Alton immediately comforted her. Trina and Dan looked over at everyone with saddened eyes.

"It's not fair! Not fair!" Austin yelled. Trish and Dez got down on their knees and helped Austin up.

"We... We're so sorry, Ally," Trish said before the trio left without another word. Ally watched them leave before breaking down.

"I feel so heartless. It hurts, you guys. It hurts so much. Why? Why did this have to happen?" Ally cried. Alton clutched her to him a little tighter. Trina rubbed Ally's back in circles as a way to comfort her. Dan merely watched her and then to the door. He sighed and shook his head before closing the door.

"You are only human, Ally," Alton whispered, "You can't always be accepting when you aren't ready to."

"But Alton, I was really ready to accept them. I wanted to so much, but then I thought about you three and I found it unfair for you guys. You guys needed me more than they ever will," Ally said through her tears and sniffles.

Dan and Trina looked at her with a saddened yet pained looks on their faces at her confession. They sighed and looked over to Alton. He looked sad as well, but they don't know he was saddened for a different reason. Alton always wanted to see Ally to be truly happy. She may be all smiles and enjoying herself with them, but Alton always knew. He always knew something was always missing in her just as he had a missing part inside him as well.

"Ally, if it means so much to you, we could always make things work between us and them," Alton suggested. Ally looked up at him with a surprised look, but Alton seemed to turn his head to Trina and Dan before he could see her expression. "Don't you guys agree?"

Dan and Trina looked at each other for a moment and then at Ally. They smiled knowingly and nodded.

"I wouldn't mind. I do like a challenge," Trina stated.

"It won't hurt to try," Dan said with a bright smile. Ally smiled in return but looked sad again.

"But after what I said, would they still want to come back?" Ally asked.

Alton smirked before winking at Ally. Ally rolled her eyes at the way he seemed a little cocky. Trina and Dan eyed Alton, waiting for an answer from him.

"I'm sure they will with our help. And for an added bonus, they will be working to gain your trust and friendship," Alton said.

Ally looked at her friends with a smile and started tearing up again.

"Thanks, guys. I owe you guys so much," Ally stated. Her three friends laughed and shook their heads.

"Ally, the point in friendship is to look out for each other. When a friend is need, we help them. Saying you owe us means we aren't much a friend to you," Alton said, "And anyways, you owe us nothing because it would be us owing you. You saved our lives, Ally. Much more than you know."

Austin, Dez, and Trish were walking solemnly to their limousine. Uncomfortable silence filled the air among them. Nothing seemed to matter to them anymore. Trish laid her head against Dez's shoulder, in which he didn't seem to mind. Their animosity for each other will have to be put to the side. Austin felt the anger filling him again.

"What so great about Ally anyways? She's just someone we used to know. She's nothing special," Austin said. Dez shook his head and Trish started crying again.

"Just stop, Austin. Just stop it," Dez said in a calm voice. Austin growled angrily at him.

"Don't tell me what to do," Austin told him. Trish cried even harder. It was ironic to find out Trish, the one who is most thick-skinned, was crying.

"Don't cry for Ally, Trish. She's not worth it," Austin said coldly. Trish sat up and shook her head, tears still spilling down her eyes.

"She is worth it. She's been my friend since kindergarten. I let her down and broke her heart. I was supposed to be the one to protect her from getting hurt, but I'm one of the people that had hurt her," Trish said before she cried even more. Dez held her and comforted her. Austin stopped, and his anger was gone. His head lowered as he clutched his hand into fists.

"Yeah, I promised her that I wouldn't hurt her too, but I did. I'm such a jerk. Ever since the bad publicity came up, I started drinking and my anger just skyrocketed. I should have not blown up on Ally, but I just couldn't stop. The words leave my mouth before I could even stop it," Austin explained, "Something is wrong with me, and I don't know what to do."

Dez stared at his long time friend with sympathy. He could clearly see a broken man in front of him. There was nothing more painful so far in his life so far than to watch his friend fall. Dez could have done something, but he was so absorbed with his own problems that he didn't notice anyone else's problems. He didn't see Austin's problems. He didn't see Ally's. He didn't have time to see Trish's problems either. He could have done something, but he didn't and it costed him greatly. Fame really changed lives, but sometimes it destroyed them. That was what happened to them. They let fame take away the most important thing in their lives: their friendship.

"Austin, it's time for change. We need to seek help for our problems," Dez said. Austin stared up at him, confused.

"Where in the world would we find help?" Austin asked, but then his eyes widened in realization. "You mean we should see a psychiatrist?"

Dez nodded. Trish looked down on her lap. Austin clenched his teeth but sighed.

"Okay," Austin mumbled, looking out the window, "I don't want to leave Miami. I want to go back to Ally to apologize and try again. After spending time with her again, she made me feel again after so long. I wanted to get her back into my life. I finally understand how much I couldn't make it without her because she is the spark that gives me life."

"We feel the same," Trish said, "I miss my best friend."

Dez nodded and smiled.

"All right then we agree to find help while at the same time get Ally back into our lives?" Dez asked. Trish and Austin nodded. They started putting their hands in and yelled out Team Ally in excitement before putting their hands back to their side.

"Wow, the sound of Team Ally sounds nice," Dez stated.

"Yeah, it has a nice ring to it," Trish said in agreement.

"It's Ally. She's adorkable," Austin pointed out, "It must be her sparkling eyes or her adorable laugh. Ooh, maybe it's the way we could talk to her about anything. Or maybe it's her awkward yet somehow cute dance moves that could either hurt or entertain us. But then again, I'm sure it's the incredible way where she just makes us happy without reason even by the slightest of touch."

Dez and Trish looked at him astonished and wondered what he was babbling about. But then again, they could also see the lovesick grin on his face. Yup, they are seeing the old Austin again. And for some reason, they felt happy and good again. Nothing seemed right as they did now. The only thing or person missing is their own Ally.

It wasn't long before they got to their hotel. Their thoughts were still on Ally, and the hope to have her friendship back still there and with more vigor. It was time they settled on their problems by getting professional help. But just as the trio entered with their resolve, there stood in front of them was a blonde-haired woman looking at them with her blue eyes.

Austin stopped his tracks and so did Trish and Dez. They stared at the woman with shocked expressions on their faces. Her eyes gazed at them with a soft look and sighed.

"C-Cassidy?" Austin squeaked nervously.

The woman nodded.

"Yeah. Care to tell me why you guys secretly left L.A. to Miami without telling me?" Cassidy asked, her arms crossed and her right foot tapping against the floor beneath her. She didn't come across as angry or frustrated. She seemed to be just waiting for the answer to her question. Her eyes looked kindly at the three. She just wanted the truth, and she's waiting for at least one of them to answer her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Cassidy was waiting for an answer, and it seemed like nobody was going to answer her. She sighed and sat down. She looked over at Trish, Dez, and then at Austin. She settled her eyes on Austin, hoping he would answer her question.

"Hey, Cassidy," Austin squeaked. That was not the answer she wanted.

"Cut it, Austin. Now, either one of you tell me or else I will have to call Kira," Cassidy stated as she took out her phone and showed it to them. She wanted to make them think it wasn't an empty threat. Their eyes widened as if it would pop out of their sockets.

"No, no, no," they pleaded desperately in unison.

Cassidy smiled and dropped her phone to the side.

"Now, tell me. Why did you guys leave L.A. without telling me? I'm part of your team, you know," Cassidy said unhappily.

"Well," Trish stretched the word. Well, that didn't answer her question either.

"You see," Dez paused, as his fingers touched each other in a way he used to make a thoughtful observation, "We didn't have time to tell you. We wanted to escape the mayhem of Los Angeles and become hermits. We know you didn't want that way of life, so we made the sacrifice of leaving you behind without telling you."

Cassidy did not buy the story. At all. Trish and Austin looked at Dez in frustration because of his excuse for them. Nobody was answering her question, and she was not humored by Dez's made-up story. Cassidy did manage to see something different about Trish, Dez, and Austin in a good way. They seemed like their former selves. Like they had a spark that she had never seen for a long time since Melody Diner. She wanted to smile, but she couldn't. She needed answers, after all she did not like to be left in the dark.

"Yeah, that excuse isn't going to work," Cassidy deadpanned, "Now, give me a real reason or else I will really call Kira. When she found out you guys disappeared, she wasn't too happy. "

Austin, Dez, and Trish gulped before they finally explained. Cassidy nodded here and there while listening intently at their frantic explanation. When they finished, Cassidy sighed.

"I see, so you came here to hide from all the pressure and then you bumped into Ally at her dad's store?" Cassidy asked. They nodded and Cassidy smiled. "Finally!"

Austin, Dez, and Trish looked shocked at her.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Austin asked. Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"I'm not blind, you guys. Did you not expect me not see that you guys miss Ally? Heck, I miss my bandmates, and no one could replace them in my life just as I can't replace Ally. I understand what you guys are going through, and I regret every moment for not trying to make it work for my band. I don't want you guys to feel or do the same thing as I did," Cassidy explained, tears evident in her eyes. It was the first time the trio had seen her this emotional. "One of my old band mates called me a while ago and told me one of our own died in a car crash. I never got to say goodbye to her. It just puts my life into perspective. I hope it doesn't happen to you guys too."

"So, you aren't the crazy jealous types?" Austin asked, lighting up the mood. It kind of worked. Cassidy rolled her eyes and rubbed the tears away before looking at him with a serious look.

"I don't need anymore drama," Cassidy said, "And seriously? Do I look like I would do something that immature?"

Austin smiled at her sheepishly with an awkward laugh going with it. Trish and Dez just let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you would try to cut our heads off for leaving you behind," Dez said as he wiped away his imaginary sweat.

Cassidy stared at him momentarily before looking at Trish and Austin. Their relieved looks turned into nervousness once again when she gave that certain serious look.

"It wasn't leaving behind that makes me want to cut your heads off," she said, crossing her arms, "It's the part where you didn't tell me, and I had to make excuses for your disappearances. Thankfully, you did go to Miami, so my lie wasn't false."

"Sorry," Austin apologized meekly. Cassidy waved it off.

"Now, you said you guys need a good therapist?" Cassidy asked. They nodded hurriedly. Cassidy smiled and said, "Good, because my cousin knows a great therapist specializing in anger problems and depression."

"That's great!" Trish said. One step closer to recovery.

"But the thing is, Kira will find out sooner or later that you guys are not here for an Austin Moon tour," Cassidy stated, "Yes, that was the excuse I used."

Alton, Dan, and Trina sat in a circle of the grocery store Alton is working at. They stared at each other and sighed.

"I've got nothing," Trina said, "I'm good at making threats and pranks not getting people together."

Dan shrugged and said, "We all can go to Antartica together and have no choice but to bond."

Trina and Alton rolled their eyes at his suggestion.

"Well, we have no choice then," Alton stated, "We'll just have to knock on their doors."

"And then what?"

Alton smirked and said, "Do what we do best, butt heads."

Ally lies on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She sighed at the day's events and then tears started forming in her eyes.

_"What did you do, Ally?" Trish screamed, slamming the door behind her as she entered Ally's hotel room. Ally looked over at Trish with widened eyes, fresh tears already falling from her blow out with Austin. She still couldn't believe the words he spewed towards her. It hurt her more than anything for him to tell her with such hateful words._

_Ally sniffled and said, "What are you doing here, Trish? What are you talking about? Why are you so angry at me?"_

_"I heard from Austin that you were being nosy and bothersome again. Can't you stop being so annoying for once," Trish screamed. Ally shook her head and sighed._

_"I was trying to help Austin," Ally explained. Trish's nostrils flared in anger._

_"Help? Really?" She yelled, her arms waving about crazily, "You always do everything wrong. Why can't you stop being selfish for once? Yeah, you heard me. Stop. Being. Selfish. Austin told me everything. You wanted to ruin Austin. Is that why you made that excuse not to come with us and went to M.U.N.Y. instead? What kind of friend are you?"_

_Trish slapped her, the sound resounding in both Trish's and Ally's ears. Ally slowly touched the cheek she just hit. Ally's eyes widened at the shock from her best friend since kindegarten hitting her. But the most painful part, the most hurtful part, is that Trish would ever think of her in such a way._

_"You deserved it. I'm glad you are out of my life. At least, I don't need to watch over your annoying self every single day," Trish stated and left. Ally watched as she left and stayed silent. When the door slammed closed behind Trish, Ally fell to the ground on her knees and covered her face with her hands while shedding more tears. Another friend she lost._

_"But Trish, I just wanted to help," Ally whispered only to herself._

Ally sighed as she let her tears go from that memory. After Trish's sudden visit, Ally could no longer contact her. It hurt her so much that she thought of her in that way. She just merely wanted to help, and Jimmy had asked her to. She just wanted to make things better. But in the end, no one heard her. Even Dez.

Not too long after Trish's explosion, Dez came to the room. It was really like everybody was against her that day. It hurt her so much, but she tried to pull through. She tried so many times.

_Ally heard a knock at her hotel room. She was trying to wash her face and winced at the cheek Trish had slapped. Trish had slapped her pretty hard. When she opened the door, she saw Dez. He, too, also held an angry look. He never showed such animosity before, and it is the first time she had seen such an angry Dez._

_"Hello, Allyson," Dez greeted coldly. Ally looked over at him confused._

_"Why are you calling me that, Dez?" Ally asked. Dez scoffed distastefully at her._

_"You know why," he spat, closing the door behind him._

_"Look here," he started, poking Ally, "Don't you ever come near Austin, Trish, or me ever again! We don't need someone like you. You disgust me for what you did to Austin. Nobody likes an evil-hearted person like you. How could you do that to Austin? How could you put yourself before your friends? You sicken me. Did you slow us down on purpose? Is that why you made excuses that you can't make a song because you don't have inspiration or that you don't have time? Well, you know what! We don't need you anymore. You're such a disappointment, Ally. I hope you fall and never get back up."_

_Dez turned away and left her hotel room. Ally looked shocked for a moment before closing her hotel door that Dez left open. She ran to her bed, cried and wailed. Her best friends, how could they do this to her? Ally cried so much she slept in bed with her tears and the darkness surrounding her as her only company. _

Ally sat up and opened her song book/diary. She flipped through a few pages and stopped at a certain page. Tears fell as she remembered herself writing a song from that day. She called it, "Mile in Silence".

_If I say I'm sorry_

_You still don't want me back_

_If I say I'm stupid_

_Just to agree to the fact_

_Seems to me_

_You're in between_

_Not accepting any apology_

_I know I should just move on_

_But I need you to know that I know I was wrong_

_I just walked a mile in silence_

_Pass the point of falling apart_

_I know I am, why you crying_

_And I know I broke my own heart_

_It's all my fault_

_I'm paying for the pain I cause_

_Don't say that I don't know_

_'Cause baby, I know what I lost_

_If we ended this way_

_Won't forgive myself_

_You won't hear what I say_

_Just won't go too well_

_Seems to me_

_You're in between_

_Not accepting any apology_

_I know I should just move on_

_But I need you to know that I know I was wrong_

_I just walked a mile in silence_

_Pass the point of falling apart_

_I know I am, why you crying_

_And I know, I broke my own heart_

_It's all my fault_

_I'm paying for the pain I cause_

_Don't say that I don't know_

_'Cause baby, I know what I lost_

_I know, (I know)_

_I feel it every day_

_And I wake up in the morning_

_The sky is only gray_

_Where I go, (I go)_

_I think of you and me_

_All the happy memories_

_And the reason we are history_

_I just walk a mile in silence_

_Pass the point, of falling apart_

_I know I am, why you crying_

_And I know, I broke my own heart_

_It's all my fault_

_I'm paying for the pain I cause_

_Don't see that I don't know_

_'Cause baby, I know what I lost_

_I know what I lost_

It really was too much for Ally to read. She believed it was her fault for their fall out. The pain, the tears, the loss. All of it was too much. Nobody except her dad and mom knew how extreme her deep depression was months after the fall out. Nobody else had known Allyson Marie Dawson nearly died. If only the two groups knew how close they would have lost Ally. The new trio would have never met the one person that changed their lives, and the old trio would never have a chance to get Ally back. It was only when she woke up from the hospital did she see both of her parents crying tears and crushing her with their hugs, apologizing to her without any reason, did she realize that she had to live. It was that near death experience that she sat up and smiled. She had to move on.

**A/N**: Yeah, not as dramatic with Cassidy, but it would feel too predictable to make Cassidy a antagonist. So I decided, why not change it up a bit? Thank you for the lovely reviews and I hope you like this chapter as well. Laura Marano sings the song. I don't really like to put up lyrics, but it has to happen with a show like this. I try not to take songs not sung by the characters/actors themselves, so I found this song closest to what Ally is going through. I was actually lucky though, but I did a few changes with the story so it would go along with the story. I feel a little clever for this. **Disclaimer**: I do not own the lyrics to "Miles in Silence" or the song itself. It belongs to its rightful owners. I took the lyrics from a wikia site, so you'll find the lyrics there. Well, happy reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Ally looked at herself in the mirror. She had been crying last night because of her memories of that horrible day and the day she almost died. She was glad to have such loving parents, even if her father is quite stingy with his money. They were actually the ones who opened her eyes and see that death was not an option anymore. And her being Ally, she never wanted them to go through such a painful heartache ever again.

She woke up and went into the kitchen. She noticed her dad making breakfast. It was surprising to Ally since he normally doesn't make breakfast, but he did. Lester felt a presence staring at him and turned around. He smiled at Ally and Ally returned it with her own.

"Morning, honey. I'm making sunny-side up eggs with sausages and bacon. The toast is already on the table," Lester said happily. Ally giggled and nodded.

"Thanks, dad," she told him before she went to the table to sit down. The kitchen was actually a kitchen/dining room, so there was a dining room table closeby to the small kitchen.

When Lester finished with cooking, he laid a plate of eggs in front of Ally and then laid a plate of eggs for himself on the opposite side. He went back into the kitchen and got the plate of sausages and bacon that is enough for two people and laid it in the middle of the table.

"Thanks, dad. Breakfast looks delicious," Ally complimented. She waited until Lester got the sausages and bacon before she got some for herself and took one of the toast and put it on the plate.

"So, honey, I heard some rumors that you've been spending time with Austin, Trish, and Dez?" Lester asked. Ally paused for a moment, now knowing why he made breakfast. Ally didn't want to lie to her dad, so she told him the truth.

"Yeah, I've spent time with them for almost a week," she said quietly. Lester stopped eating and looked over at his daughter, fear evident in his eyes.

"Are you okay, honey?" He asked, his fingers trembling at the memory of almost losing his daughter because of those self-centered trio. Lester had never hated someone as he did for them. He almost lost his daughter because of them, and he wasn't going to let them hurt his little girl.

"I'm fine, dad. I won't let them get to me, and I have Alton, Dan, and Trina for support," Ally comforted her dad.

"Good, because if I see them or they hurt you in any way, I'm going to ban them from ever entering Sonic Boom or getting near you," Lester said harshly. Ally looked at her father with a saddened look. She got up and walked around and put her hand on top of his.

"Don't do that, dad. Because of Austin, our shop has more customers, and he, Dez, and Trish have been through a lot and don't deserve that kind of treatment. I will be fine. Since we aren't friends anymore, I can manage and treat them like I do everybody else," Ally told her father warmly. Lester frowned and shook his head.

"I almost lost you once, honey. I'm not taking that chance," Lester told her, taking her hand before tears fell from his eyes, "I thought I lost you, Ally. It's such a scary thing that a parent should never feel."

_"Ally? Honey? Are you okay?" Lester asked, knocking on her door. When he heard a thump, he quickly opened the door to see Ally on the ground with foam coming out of her mouth while she started having a seizure. Lester started shaking and immediately called the ambulance, screaming at the operator for help. Suddenly, Ally's body fell limp, making Lester's eyes widen while his cell phone fall from his hands. Tears fell from his eyes like a waterfall before he fell on his knees close to Ally's body and held her in an embrace._

_"Ally! Don't do this to me, honey! I can't lose you!" He cried, holding her tightly against him. It was then he noticed a bottle of pills close by with some pills already spilled out from the bottle. And that was when he screamed._

_After Ally was safely in the hospital and he had been told she would be okay, he called up his ex-wife, Penny, about the situation. And of course, she hurriedly raced to the hospital with tears already shedding from her eyes. She ran to him and hugged Lester tightly, and he didn't mind because he was gripping her tightly as well. It had been three days since Ally was in the hospital, and it had been three days Lester had been worried sick. He had closed down Sonic Boom because he did not have the energy to care, and he hadn't been sleeping or eating well either. Not when his littler girl is in the hospital and almost successfully committed suicide. After several attempts at persuasion from Penny, Lester left to go home because he had looked like a mess. She had told him Ally would not want to wake up and see her father with his blood-shot eyes with bags under his eyes and wearing wrinkled clothing._

_He had almost lost her, and then his mind finally reeled to the day of her suicide attempt. Why did she try to kill herself? Who or what caused her to go to such a deep end? Why didn't he check up on her sooner? Why did he turn a blind eye? Was it because of him? Did he pressure her too much with work while she had other things to concern about?_

_It was then he opened his eyes. Every time she had asked for a time-off, he would go off to a convention. Even as she worked in Sonic Boom, he didn't give her a good enough salary for her or the lack thereof. He fell to the floor on his knees. He shouldn't have gotten to the conventions as often as he did. He worked her too hard and didn't pay her enough. She always tried so hard for him without complaint._

_He felt like the worst father ever. He didn't give her enough attention. He didn't spend enough time with his little girl as much as he should. He should have been a better father to her. He would do anything to have his little girl alive and hugging him within his arms. It was his fault. All his fault. _

_Until he realized the reason she did it. Realized the reason she gave up. It was in the form of three people. One was under the form of an odd young man. Second was under the form of a feisty childhood friend. Lastly and the most important figure in Ally's life, the one Lester once had given a welcoming pat to, was the rock star that changed Ally's life._

Lester scowled at the memory which Ally looked over at her father worriedly. She knew that look. It was the same look of distaste when Ally explained her reason for the suicide and which she had to go to therapy for. Lester had gotten angry, not at her but the Team Austin trio. And after that, he disliked it when Austin's, Dez's, and Trish's name came up on the television or the magazines. There was a time when Ally saw her father rip out Austin's picture from the magazine, scrunched it up, and threw it in the trash bin as if it was something disgusting. She had never seen her father hold such disdain before, which made Ally cringe at the hateful stare he had for Austin, Trish, and Dez.

"Dad, please. I'll be okay. I'm not the same fragile Ally as back then. Because of that experience, I finally have a backbone. I forgave them, and you should to," Ally said warmly. Lester looked up to her, but he shook his head.

"I can't, honey. They were the very reason I almost lost you. How could I forgive when I couldn't forget the very moment when I nearly lost my whole world," Lester spoke as if he did lose his whole world.

"Please, dad. Just give them one more chance," Ally pleaded. Lester shook his head, objecting to her pleading.

"No, Ally. I'm sorry, honey, but that one chance can also be the death of you and I would not allow that to happen. Not over my dead body," he said with a no nonsense tone before standing up and going to his room. Ally watched him leave and sighed.

"Well, this will be a problem," Ally whispered sadly.

Alton sighed as he was starting to get annoyed by Dan's and Trina's playful banter. He still could not fathom the idea of whether or not a platypus exists. In Alton's opinion, it is obvious the platypus is just a myth. If he didn't see it for himself, he doesn't believe it. So technically, he is on Dan's side, but he was going to keep quiet about it. The last thing he needs is a Trina right jab to his stomach which she did to Dan, who also fell to his knees and clutch his stomach for thus ending the debate for now.

The timing was right when Alton, Trina, and Dan stood in front of a lavish hotel room. The three looked among each other before Alton knocked on the door. They waited and waited and waited before Dan suddenly started blowing on the door. Alton and Trina looked at him strangely which Dan responded with a shrug.

"What? I thought it would blow down the door," Dan said, "Haven't you read the three little pigs? The wolf blew the house down with his breath except the third little piggy because he has a chimney which blows into the house and out of the chimney."

Trina and Alton continued to look at him strangely but shook their heads and ignored him. Dan didn't seem to mind because he left to go somewhere. He said something about finding garlic and anchovy pizza to blow down the door.

Alton and Trina didn't seem to mind and let him be. It was Trina's turn to knock on the door except she knocked a little harder and screaming at Austin to come out. This drew some attention to the nearby guests who were luckily Trish and Dez. They came out of the rooms and wondered why Alton and Trina were here. After Trish and Dez came out, Austin finally opened the door with a towel around his neck and his hair was dripping wet.

"Why are you guys here?" Trish asked.

Alton and Trina looked at each other for a moment before Alton smiled and Trina sighed.

"We, as in Alton, Dan, and I, would like to make peace with you guys," Trina stated with a little reluctance in her tone.

"Huh?" Austin, Dez, and Trish said in unison.

"What do you mean?" Dez asked, seemingly curious and confused.

Trina sighed and said, "Look. We know you guys mean a lot to Ally, and Ally means a lot to you guys as well. She also means a lot to us too. We would like a peace offering of sorts. We all are doing this for Ally, although I would much rather kick you guys out but Ally isn't that kind of person so I can't do that because then it will hurt her too. And of course, it might make her angry at me for a while, and I don't want to ruin that kind of friendship."

Alton stared at her long explanation and just chuckled.

"What Trina meant was if we can become friends or good acquaintances, Ally would be happy," Alton stated, "So what do you guys think?"

Austin, Trish, and Dez looked among themselves before Austin jerked his head to the right. As if understanding the gesture, Trish, Dez, and Austin walked a little bit away and started huddling.

"What do you guys think?" Austin asked.

"We should take it," Dez answered quickly.

"Yeah, if we could befriend them then we are one step closer to getting Ally again," Trish agreed.

Austin sighed and frowned.

"If it means getting Ally back, I would do anything," Austin answered. The three looked at each other again and nodded their heads in unison befor breaking off the huddle then walked back to Trina and Alton with Dan suddenly behind Trina and Alton.

"It's a yes," Austin said. Alton smiled and nodded.

"Then it's a deal then," Alton said happily before showing his hand to Austin to shake. Austin glanced at his hand for a bit before shaking his hand.

"Group hug!" Dan stated excitedly, hugging Trina tightly while everyone huddled around them and started hugging each other.

"Let. Me. Go," Trina stated, losing breath from Dan's hug. He let her go and smiled brightly. Trina glared at him and punched him on the arm. He winced from the pain but continued to smile. Everyone let go and smiled at each other.

"Well, that wasn't hard," Dan stated.

**A/N**: Sorry for the late updates. I haven't been feeling well and I actually almost fainted one day so it was one day of no writing. I actually wanted to show Lester's side of the story, so I could at least show how it affected a parent when a child tried to commit suicide. It's actually somewhat of an awareness of suicide, and I don't want to take it lightly though I didn't want to make the chapter too sad, so I made it more light at the end. Hope you guys like it. People seem to like the Alton team, so I'm happy for that. As for the Austin team, I'm about to write something that may make some of you change your minds about them when you think Austin's team is harsh. Like they say, there is always two sides to everything. Hopefully, I will be successful in doing so, so please watch out later on in the story for it. I'm sure most of you will experience those pure moments of dark times in your life, and you will see that in Austin, Trish, and Dez. I don't want to spoil the story for you any further so I will end my Author's Note right here.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: I apologize for the late update, but I have been really busy and rarely ever able to write for the past however many days or weeks. I also apologize if the chapter is short and feels a little choppy. I was really tired when I wrote this so all of you readers could have something to read. Hope you still like it anyways. Happy Reading!

Chapter Fourteen

There was something strangely weird at the scene before her. Ally had to blink a few times to get used to what she was seeing. There, in the food court, sat Alton, Trina, and Dan on one side and on the other sat Austin, Trish, and Dez. They were talking animatedly as if they were having fun. Ally couldn't help but smile and then giggled to see things were working out between them. She sighed as she thought back about her days of depression and the day she almost died. She also remembered about her father's dislike for Austin, Trish, and Dez, and they were forbidden to enter Sonic Boom or to be near her. Ally usually never goes against her father's wishes, but this would be one of those times she would have to go against sneakily. For now, she was going to keep her attempted suicide memory a secret, not until she was really ready to tell to Alton, Trina, and Dan. And of course, she wasn't going to tell Austin, Trish, and Dez because there was currently no more hope for them to being best friends for what happened. They could be friends again, but they can no longer be like what they once were. It saddened her to let go such a beautiful friendship, but they already made their choice and so did she. As for her father's orders, she would have to tell both sides when the right moment occurs today.

Ally sucked in a breath before smiling and breathing out through her nose before walking up to her friends. She had gotten a text from Alton that everyone was waiting for her. She never thought that the "everyone" in the text meant Austin, Trish, and Dez were included.

"Hey," Ally greeted with a smile. Everyone turned their heads in unison to look at Ally. That kind of freaked Ally out a bit, but she tried not to show it.

"Ally, are you okay? You are looking at us weirdly," Trish stated. Well, Ally failed miserably.

"Yeah, it just freaked me out when you guys just turned your heads at the same time," Ally said. When she said that, they turned their heads at the same time, looking at the person in front of each other with a weird look before turning their heads back to her in unison once again.

"No, we don't," they said in unison. Ally really was freaked out by how precise they were, and she didn't try to hide it this time. Suddenly, they started laughing.

"Sorry, Ally. We planned it. We just wanted to see how you respond," Trina stated in her fit of chuckles.

"Your reaction is priceless," Dan said after he finished laughing. He eyed her for a moment before laughing again.

Ally was unhappy about the prank before she started giggling and then started laughing with them. She didn't understand why she's laughing, but her friends made it so easy for her to laugh. But then again, it doesn't take too much effort to get her to smile or giggle.

After they calmed down from laughing, Ally looked over at her old and new friends and smiled. She felt relief wash over her to see they were being civil towards each other. She sat at the front with Alton on her left and Austin on her right.

"I'm glad you guys are getting along with each other," Ally stated with a smile.

Trina scoffed and waved her hand as if Ally's statement was wrong.

"Whoever said we are getting along? We are cats and dogs here. They hiss, we bite," Trina stated.

Ally looked at her in confusion with what she said. She then looked to the others and sought for answers.

"It's true, Ally. Even though we are similar in personality, we obviously don't have similar tastes," Dan agreed.

"It's not our fault that you guys want to argue with us," Trish piped in.

"Yeah. We weren't the ones making threats," Dez added.

Ally sighed when they started arguing except Alton and Austin who was rather strangely calm. Alton rolled his eyes when the four started debating about zebras and platypuses. It was a strange argument, but it suited the four.

"Alton. Austin. Do you guys want to go some place that is more... quiet?" Ally suggested. The two readily nodded as they sneaked quietly away from the arguing quartet.

They decided to go to Suzy's Soups. Ally loved it there because she always gets a gold star. Though she is a mature young woman, Ally always welcomed the gold stars until she was filled from head to toe.

Alton chuckled when he noticed Ally's eyes started to brighten up when they entered the restaurant. Austin noticed as well and smiled. He remembered seeing her covered in stars when she entered Sonic Boom one day. The two guys wondered why she wanted so many gold stars but then stop questioning it because Ally deserved them. And in a way, she is a gold star.

"Oh my, hello Ally, Alton. And is that... Oh, aren't you Austin Moon? It's been a while. How are you doing?" Miss Suzy said. Austin rubbed the back of his neck and smiled shyly. It had been way too long.

"I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking, Miss Suzy," Austin replied courteously. Miss Suzy lead them to the table and started taking their orders and then gave each of them a gold star. Ally held the brightest smile on her face when she had one on her blouse.

"Thanks, Miss Suzy," Ally told the older woman. The older woman smiled gently at her, and Ally received another gold star.

When they ordered the soup of their choice, the trio started chatting. Austin felt a little left out when Alton and Ally conversed about the current book they were reading for a Book Club they were in. All Austin heard was gibberish, and he didn't like how close Alton and Ally were. It was as if the more he blinked, the closer they got.

He wanted to be the one Ally looks at, not this Alton guy. He could feel his anger and jealousy rising, but he tried a breathing technique to calm him down. It's because of these feelings that he lost Ally in the first place, and he wasn't going to make the same mistake again. Ally didn't deserve to be treated that way.

After a few minutes, Ally realized Austin was being too quiet. She felt bad for excluding him from the conversation, but she also knew Austin wasn't into the same things that Ally liked other than music. With Alton, there was something she had in common with him other than music and it was in the form of books. Ally really couldn't find a topic that all of three of them may like, and that was when the awkward silence was formed. There was nothing else to talk about. Luckily, their orders arrived and placed in front of each of them.

"How good is this soup?" Austin piped up when they started sipping their soup.

"Uh... very good," Ally replied.

"Yeah," Alton could only answer.

"Yeah," Austin agreed. Once again, awkward silence erupted.

The door to the shop opened and in came Cassidy. She was rather surprised to see Austin, Ally, and some other guy there sitting at a table. She was about to secretly sneak out of the place before they noticed, but it was too late. Miss Suzy welcomed her, and Ally, Austin, and Alton turned their heads to see the young woman. Ally gaped to see how beautiful Cassidy became. Yes, Ally saw her on television, but she looked more beautiful in person. Austin gaped for a different reason. He didn't want Ally to know Cassidy was here in Miami. For some reason, it felt like he was being found out for cheating though he wasn't even dating either of them. Alton watched Ally's and Austin's expression and then looked over to Cassidy, wondering why it suddenly became more awkward. Alton had to admit, Cassidy looked very pretty but that was it. Just another pretty face. Alton had seen her on television before, singing a duet with Austin from time to time. He heard her sing before and she had a nice voice but something was always missing. Whatever it was Alton didn't really care either way because he had the perfect songwriter beside him even though he hasn't gotten a record deal yet.

"Um... hey, you guys," Cassidy said stiffly. She knew Austin did not want her to show herself to Ally, but how would she have known they would be here? Now, he could see Austin's shocked face as well as Ally's.

"Hey, Cassidy," Ally greeted in return just as awkwardly. She turned her head to Austin to see his shocked expression. Ally concluded Austin didn't want to see Cassidy as of yet. She wondered why. After all, Cassidy is his songwriter and partner.

"Nice to see you here, Cassidy," Austin stated rigidly. His hand automatically went to the back of his neck and rubbed it lightly.

"Yeah," Cassidy whispered.

Trying to break the ice, Alton spoke up.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alton, Ally's best friend and partner," Alton stated, showing his hand for her to shake. Cassidy looked to his hand and smiled warmly and shook his hand. When Austin heard Alton's statement, he felt his vacant hand clenching to his side. Austin wonders if he could ever get used to it. But somewhere inside of him, he knew he wouldn't.

"Oh, I see," Cassidy paused and looked over between Austin and Ally then back to Alton, "Nice to meet you, Alton. I'm Cassidy, Austin's songwriter and partner."

"Well, I'm going to sit... over there then," Cassidy said awkwardly as she pointed at the farthest table away from them. Ally shook her head, refusing to let Cassidy sit by herself.

"Why don't you join us, Cassidy?" She asked and then looked over at Austin and elbowed his side. She looked at him as if she was asking him to say something to Cassidy. Austin sighed and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, Cassidy. Why don't you sit with us?" Austin asked reluctantly.

Cassidy felt the air being tense and hard to breathe in. She wanted to run away, but she had no choice but to accept with some reluctance in her slow nod. Nobody seemed to have noticed except for Austin. He knew that she wanted to escape, and he didn't want Cassidy here either. Instead, he kept quiet about it.

The table was quiet, and they all slurped or sipped their soup either quietly or loudly in the awkward silence. Alton didn't like moments like these very much, so he spoke up instead. It used to be Austin who would take away the awkwardness, but he had changed since the moment he left for his tour and left Ally behind. Austin disliked his new self. He wished to go back to being the kind, carefree guy he used to be, not this... this person. He didn't want to be the self-centered guy with the anger problems. He started becoming self-conscious, and he disliked it so much. He felt like he was no good for Ally, and that Alton deserved her more than he ever did. He didn't want that at all. He wanted to be _the _Austin Moon again, not like the Hollywood rockstar who lost his way Austin Moon.

When he heard Ally's laughter, Austin's thoughts shifted in the back of his mind as he watched the girl before him. Ally looked so happy. He wanted to be the one to make her laugh, to protect her, and to be her number one fan. His eyes shifted to the one person who was responsible to making her laugh, Alton. Alton with his blonde hair and expressive green eyes while his eyes are just a dull brown. He wanted to be the one to light up Ally's world like he used to do. Lastly, his eyes shifted to Cassidy. What did he see in that girl now? He used to have a crush on her, but his crush for her had long since disappeared. Don't get him wrong, Cassidy is still pretty but that's it. There was no spark like he had for Ally when he asked her to be his songwriter and partner. There was no spark even through time he had with her. The first song he made for him held no meaning to Austin. He just sings it as if it was just words on paper. But when it came to Ally's songs, he could sing them with expression and meaning. They weren't just words but music. His eyes once again shifted back to Ally.

It was then he realized for the first time he had been in love with and is still in love with Ally. His Ally Dawson. He loves the Ally don't-know-her-middle-name Dawson. He stood up suddenly, surprising Alton, Ally, and Cassidy from his sudden movement. It hit him hard in his head and heart when he finally comprehended his thoughts. All of those longing, empty moments he had felt without Ally. All of those pent up frustration with her and the way his world seemed to be upside down when Ally declined in going with him for the tour was because he needed her to be with him, not because he felt betrayed but she was his everything and it frustrated him to be without her.

He finally understood, but will he ever have another chance to make up for his mistakes and have his Ally back?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update. I have a lot of stories that I need to write. Sorry if it is short and all.

Chapter Fifteen

Ally was worried about the partnership between Austin and Cassidy at Suzy's Soups. She had noticed the distance between the two and how the interaction between them was quite tense. Since Austin and Cassidy were partners, Ally was confused at their strange behavior as if they don't want to be in the same place with each other. She didn't like to see those two in such a way, and so she wonders if something happened between the two.

Ally sighed and looked up at the ceiling of her room. She had gone home to get ready for dinner with her friends after the awkward lunch among Alton, Austin, Cassidy, and her. She asked if Cassidy wanted to join them, but Cassidy declined immediately and used the excuse that she had quite a busy schedule. She sighs once again, not only about the events that occurred at lunch but about breaking the news to Austin, Dez, and Trish that her father banned them from entering Sonic Boom and the banning of them seeing her.

She looked over at her watch and it was close to the time to meet her friends. She had gotten ready, finding a floral top and a long jean skirt. She sighed once again before stepping out of her room and left the house without looking back.

All of them sat at the table before Ally did, which was quite rare just as it was rare for them to be at lunch before her. It was quite ironic really, for her to be later than them. The old and new trio would always come later than her until Austin's team came. Things changed up a bit after that, which made Ally confused yet she wasn't going to complain about it since it was quite a good thing for once.

"Hey, everyone," Ally stated to the six people before her. Everyone greeted her in return in their own way. She sat at the front with Austin and Alton on either side of her. It just felt incredibly weird like this for Ally, but she let it be.

"Everyone, actually, I have some news I need to tell Austin, Dez, and Trish," Ally started sadly. It made the three said people on alert. They looked amongst each other, and their hearts were beating hard against their chests. Ally looked at each of them directly in their eyes and sighed. "My dad banned you three from ever entering Sonic Boom as well as seeing me. I tried to get him to change his mind, but he wouldn't."

Austin, Dez, and Trish felt their hearts being crushed right then and there. Lester Dawson had banned them! They used to be close to Ally's dad and to think he would never want them near Ally hurts so much. Austin took it the hardest and stood up with a pained expression on his face.

"He can't! W-we just got reunited. There's got to be a way," Austin shouted, making an audience towards them. Ally sighed and shook her head. She knew it was wrong to give them news before dinner started, but she had to tell them right then or else she would never tell them at all.

A waiter came to them and looked at the seven people at the table and then at Austin.

"Sir, you are causing a scene. If you please quiet down, it would be much appreciated. If not, I have no choice to lead you and your friends out of the restaurant," the waiter told him. Austin was seething in anger, but Ally spoke up before Austin let his anger get the best of him.

"Sir, we will be quiet," Ally said to the waiter with a kind smile and then to Austin, "Austin, sit down and calm down. This isn't helping you guys go back to being my friends."

Austin stared at Ally for a while before he sat quietly down with a huff and crossed his arms like he was a child. Ally couldn't help but be reminded the old days how cute he looked when he pouted.

"Thank you, ma'am," said the waiter with a nod to Ally. Ally nodded back. The waiter turned away and walked to serve another table.

Ally looked to Austin and sighed.

"I know you are angry, Austin, but being angry will not solve matters. If you want to be my friend again, you need to calm down," Ally said in a serious tone. Austin shut his mouth immediately at her tone of voice. She had never used that tone towards him before, and it was like seeing his mother lecture him when he did something wrong. He knew to never go against such a tone. Austin sat down quietly.

"How about this? You guys just need to get on Lester's good side again. Convince him that you won't hurt Ally," Alton suggested, "And if necessary, Dan, Trina, and I will help you guys. It took us a while to get Lester's trust to be able to be friends with Ally again."

Dan and Trina looked at Alton with a dismayed look. Not only had they have to cope with Austin, Trish, and Dez, they have to help them to be in good graces with Lester too? The two were not fond of that idea. But when they turned to look at Ally, they saw her looking at them with hopeful eyes, and they knew they couldn't say no even if they were against it. Dan looked to Trina and waited what she wanted to do. Dan held Trina in high regard as well as having a secret crush on her that she did not need to know. Trina felt Dan staring at her for an answer and she let out a sigh. It was because of her defeated sigh that Dan knew his answer.

"Then let's get to planning," Dan said.

And with that, they started planning for Operation Lester while eating their dinner. Let's just say that the conversation got lively at dinner. Everyone had some sort of input, and Ally watched the two teams working together. Ally felt happy to see them like this. They were working as one team instead of two.

Ally forgave what needed to be forgiven in Team Austin. Although the memories would never fade, Ally was never one to hold a grudge for too long. She knew it wasn't right to forgive them for the emotional pain they put her through, but she was never one to put others through the same pain and she wasn't going to start now.

If anybody would have labeled Ally, she would be considered to be a saint because she cared and forgave others when normally others wouldn't. She gave up a lot to get nothing in return, but it never fazed Ally because she was being just Ally. She liked herself that way. Sure, she grew up and changed for the better, but most of her never changed. She cared, and she would always care. Now, she needed to do what she needed to do and watching Team Austin and Team Alton working together gave her hope and strength for new beginnings. With that final thought, she was ready to fight and fight she will.

Operation Lester begins.


End file.
